


Newspapers

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: Draco and Harry go back to Hogwarts for their eighth year. Draco has a secret. Harry wants to find it out and eventually lands in the hospital wing. Draco fights with his only friend back at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione fight. Ron sees no future for them.





	1. The beginning (Draco)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another eighth year Drarry fanfic, as if there aren't enough of them... I hope you enjoy anyways

Draco Malfoy was lost. He was lost in a dark tunnel. But at the end of his tunnel, just like at the end of every other tunnel, there was a light. And Draco's light was known under the name "Harry Potter". Draco liked the name. He liked the boy. Maybe he liked both a bit too much. Blaise once kept count and it seems like Draco used the word "Potter" in average 32 times a day. Even Draco realised that this was a lot more than he should actually say it.  
  
Draco found himself so ridiculous and he was ashamed of what he felt for the Chosen One. Draco hated it when people called Potter like that. He was a lot more than the Chosen One. He was a saviour, he was a noble knight, he was a dream, he was... Draco stared into the darkness. Not the darkness of the tunnel, that was just a metaphor. He stared into the darkness of his room at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Eighth year was just around the corner and Draco was not excited. It were summer holidays, what once had been Draco's favourite time of the year, because he was at home. Now he hated this time... because he was at home. But he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, not now. He would rather go where ever Harry Potter was.  
  
Draco was scared. Not for himself, for Potter. Draco feared that Potter would risk his life this year again. Just like every other year before. Even though Voldemort was gone now and most of the Deatheaters were locked up, Draco just had a feeling that this year wasn't going to be an easy one for Potter. Draco somehow felt in his heart that something was going to worry Potter and that something wasn't going to be alright. Draco would have loved to know what was going to worry Potter and he would have loved to help him, but there was one problem - they were supposed to hate each other. Draco couldn't just go up to his "arch enemy" and ask him if everything is alright. And Potter wouldn't answer him. He wouldn't just blurt out his personal problems and tell Draco about his life, because Potter hated Draco and Draco kind of hated Potter.  
  
Draco didn't know how love felt. Maybe this was love, maybe it wasn't. He didn't know. Deep down in his heart he had always liked Potter, but Draco also hated him. He hated him so much. Potter had always been better at everything than Draco. Potter was the boy who got most of the attention from Draco's father because of his job, so Draco's father never had any time for Draco himself. And maybe Draco hated him for not liking him back, for making Draco feel such ridiculous things? And Draco especially hated Potter because he was an annoying prick. His smile made Draco want to punch him in the face and his green eyes made Draco want to vomit. Draco hated him.  
  
His room felt so cold and empty. Just as Draco felt himself. He decided that he wouldn't sleep anymore and stood up. With a flick of his wand, he put on a dim light in his room. Draco walked over to his shelf, where a small box was standing. He took it, sat back down on his bed and opened it. The box was filled with old newspapers. He pulled out the first one and Draco smiled a bit. He read the article that told nothing but Potter being a hero and the Chosen One. Draco nearly knew the article by heart.  
  
Every newspaper contained at least one article about Harry Potter and Draco read them all for maybe the thousandth time. He started to collect these newspapers with his mother when he was a little boy and a big fan of Potter's, but even though he had learned to hate Potter over the years, Draco kept every newspaper that contained an article about him. " **HARRY POTTER ATTENDS HOGWARTS** " one headline said. Draco remembered how he had picked up this newspaper in the common room the first morning he woke up at Hogwarts. He had seen the headline and stuffed the newspaper in his robes, just to snuck it up to his room and to put it into his trolley.  
  
" **HARRY POTTER IN TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT** " was another headline. Draco knew this article just too well. It was from Rita Skeeter.  
"Harry Potter attends the Triwizard Tournament even though the ministry set up a new rule. The boy had always been up for stupid and forbidden things, but this is the cherry on top. I had him and the other champions in a little interview, what can be read on page 13."  
Draco didn't want to read page 13. He knew that the interview was full of lies and he had hated Skeeter for writing and publishing such things.  
  
Draco read every newspaper until he came to the second last one in the box. " **HARRY POTTER SAVES WIZARDING GENERATION** ". Draco smiled. He opened the paper at page 9, where the article was.  
"The war is over, won by Harry Potter, lost by Voldemort." was the first sentence of this article. Draco thought it was such a development that now the Dark Lord's name is even standing in the newspaper. Voldemort. Draco kept reading.  
"The war left Hogwarts in shattered pieces, but strong wizards, including Harry Potter are about to build it up again, brick by brick. Potter recently told in an interview that he was happy to have the opportunity to help his friends and former teachers to build up their home again, because Hogwarts is and will always be his home."  
  
Draco loved this article the most, because he knew this was the real Potter. It wasn't about the _Chosen One_ or about the _rule breaker._ This was about Harry Potter who loved Hogwarts and who loved his friends and family. Draco lay the newspaper away and took out the last one. He stared at the headline for a few seconds.  
" **HARRY POTTER RETURNS TO HOGWARTS** "  
"We had Harry Potter in an interview and he told us his plans for the future. "I will go back to Hogwarts for my eighth year and finish my N.E.W.T.s, just like my best friend Hermione Granger wants me to." he told us with a smile. "Do you have any specific plans what you are going to do after your time at Hogwarts?" we asked and he nodded. He already started training for being an Auror, what had always been his dream and we are sure he will be a good one."  
  
This article was the reason why Draco was going back to Hogwarts. Not Blaise, his only friend that returned to the school, but the fact that Potter was going as well. Of course, everyone at Hogwarts, apart from Blaise, hated Draco, but at least Potter hated him as well. And as long as Potter was there to argue  with Draco, the year had to be alright.  
  
Even though Draco had been one hundred percent sure he wasn't going to find sleep this night, he fell asleep, the newspaper still in his hand and a smile on his face.


	2. The beginning (Harry)

Harry had lost so much during the war, but rebuilding Hogwarts and returning there made him feel much better. He had been glad to see McGonnagal's smile as he told her he was going to help building it up again. And he had been even happier when he received her letter after he had given that interview for the Daily Prophet where he told that he was going back to Hogwarts. His teacher and now new headmistress had been so happy to hear the good news, but Harry knew she was a bit disappointed he didn't tell her, but she had to find out over the Prophet. He didn't want to tell too much people about his plans concerning his school. He had only told Hermione and the whole Weasley family, but he couldn't keep it a secret anymore when the interviewer had asked.  
  
Harry had thought about going back to Hogwarts all the time and he still did. He was looking forward for his first day just like he did when he had been an eleven year old little boy. And every time he thought about his first day next year, a certain name pops into his head. _Draco Malfoy_. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to return as well. Everyone hated him there and Harry knew it, but maybe his friends were coming back as well, so Malfoy wouldn't be alone. But what if... Harry didn't even dare to bring this thought to an end. What if he and Malfoy were going to be paired as roommates? Harry shuddered. Living with Malfoy for a whole year must be a nightmare. Or maybe... no. It would be a nightmare. Harry was sure about that. Even though Harry didn't like to admit it to himself, Malfoy hated him and that was it. There wasn't a chance these two were going to get along too well. After at least a week one of them would be dead.  
  
Harry hated thinking like that. He didn't want Malfoy to hate him, but he did and Harry couldn't change it. And Harry had to keep pretending he hated him as well because otherwise there would be too much drama and Harry had enough of drama.  
  
From under his pillow he pulled out the Daily Prophet from a few days ago. " **LUCIUS MALFOY TRIALS** " was the headline on the title page. Harry had read the article for at least ten times.  
"Lucius Malfoy, known to be a Deatheater since the beginning of Voldemort's reign, is going to have his trial next week. His wife and only son are going to attend the trial and are going to watch their husband and father being sentenced to something worse than death."  
  
Harry had already known about the trial before the Prophet had reported about it, because Narcissa Malfoy told him in a letter about it. They have been writing letters for a short time, but given the time they both stopped. Now they only wrote to each other when something exciting had happened, in this case it was Lucius' trials. Narcissa was very afraid of it even though she, Harry and everyone else already knew what was going to happen. Harry had promised her he would come and give a good word for Lucius.  
  
He wasn't doing this for Lucius or Narcissa, he did it for Draco, even though Malfoy didn't know Harry was going to come. Harry couldn't stand seeing Malfoy sad when he knew he could do something against it. And so he was going to do everything that was possible. The trials were the next day and Harry was very nervous. It was going to be the first time Harry saw Draco Malfoy again since he had vanished after the battle.  
  
With the blonde git on his mind, Harry fell asleep around 2 am.


	3. The trial (Draco)

Today was the day of the trial. When Draco got up, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. Something was going to happen that day, but he didn't know what and he didn't care to find out. All he wanted was to survive another day and get another day closer to Hogwarts, closer to seeing Potter again. Draco didn't know why he was so desperate to see the idiot again, but somehow Draco missed Potter's green eyes that looked like a toad and his stupid, stupid scar.  
  
He got dressed and walked downstairs, where his mother was already waiting, wearing her wonderful dark blue gowns.  
"You look beautiful, mother." Draco said and she smiled.  
"Thanks, darling." She answered and pressed a kiss on his pale cheek, then wiped away the stain of her red lip stick.  
Narcissa took the hand of her son and both of them disapparated.  
  
They stood in front of the South entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Even though his father had been in the ministry most of his time, Draco had been here only once and they had used the North entrance, therefore this entrance was new to Draco. Narcissa turned to her son and looked at him.  
"Please behave yourself" she said "You know I'm not like your father."  
Draco nodded courtly.  
"I know, mother."  
"And you know I don't like it when you're shouting or cursing." She added and Draco nodded again wordless, even though he was wondering why she told him this now.  
  
Narcissa smiled, what looked rather like a grimace because through all the years she forgot how to smile properly. Draco replied with a soft smile and a nod of his head. And his mother went inside, followed by him.  
  
The ministry was nothing like Draco had remembered it. There once was a statue of the Muggles, let's say... where they belong, now, at the same place, was a statue with people holding hands and standing in a circle. Every second person was wearing wizards robes, the others were wearing casual Muggle clothing. Draco got goosebumps when he saw this, and not because he thought it was good. He looked at his mother, who was also glancing at the new statue.  
"I like it." She said all out of sudden and Draco frowned.  
"Yeah." He replied even though he was not really agreeing with what his mother had said.  
  
And then, in the distance, Draco saw a familiar face. Messy dark hair showed up between shoulders of wizards and every second step, the head bopped up and Draco noticed the glasses. He looked at his mother to check if she had seen Potter as well or if this was just Draco imagining things. Narcissa looked in the same direction and the corner of her mouth twitched a bit. Draco furrowed his brow. _What was going on?_ Potter steered right towards them and just when he reached them, he opened his arms and hugged Draco's mother. He gave her a quick kiss on every cheek and then let her go.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, may I say, you look _amazing_. Stunning." Potter said and put on a charming smile that made Draco's heart flutter and his knees weak.  
Narcissa lay her hand on the place where her heart was and Draco saw her cheeks reddening.  
"Oh, you charmer." She said and giggled ridiculously.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, what turned Potter's attention to him. Potter looked him into the eyes and it felt like he was gazing into Draco's soul. And Draco immediately got the feeling he wanted to tell Potter _everything_ , every little detail from his life and how he felt. Potter's gemstone green eyes made Draco believe in love and trust and he felt like he could tell Potter everything and he wouldn't even get bored. Between Draco's grey and Potter's green eyes was some sort of magical connection and neither of them could look away.  
  
Until Draco broke the staring contest and his eyes swept over Potter's whole face. It was as beautiful as Draco had had it in his mind. The lighting shaped scar was still clearly visible on his forehead and his hair still looked like a mess, his eyes were just as green as an emerald. Potter's lips - Draco looked at them - were still red and full and haven't faded out the tiniest bit.

Potter bit his lips and Draco looked back up to the green eyes, that weren't looking at his own eyes anymore, Potter was also checking Draco out. His eyes darted from Draco's lips to his neatly combed and geled hair to his hands with the thin, long fingers, to Draco's... _thing_ and back up to his eyes. As Potter noticed Draco had been watching him, he blushed and looked away. Then both of them noticed Draco's mother was still standing there next to them, not noticing the two boys at all.  
  
"Malfoy." Potter said and tried to sneer, but couldn't do it as good as Draco could, and he looked just like an angry puppy. Draco had to hold back his laugh.  
"Potter." Draco answered and put on his best sneer.  
Potter frowned for a second, then looked at Narcissa.  
"Shall we go?" He asked and Draco's mother nodded.  
  
Potter started walking and Draco and his mother followed him.  
"What is _he_ doing here?" Draco asked seemingly disgusted.  
"Harry is helping us and your father and you will do well to be grateful." Narcissa told him sternly.  
"Mother, we don't need Potter's help. At least he was the one who even made sure that father got locked up."  
"Don't talk like that. Harry is helping." Just as Draco opened his mouth to argue, she added "No more word from you, young man."  
  
Draco snarled and kept his head held down while he was walking. Potter led them into a lift with golden doors. The three of them and four other wizards entered.  
"Good morning, Mr Potter." One said.  
"Morning Frank." Potter answered friendly.  
The other three wizards Draco didn't know greeted Potter as well and every one of them gave Draco and his mother dirty looks.  
"Where you have to go?" Potter asked.  
"Three." Answered all four of them and Potter pressed the button with the number "3" and the one with "10".  
  
Reaching level ten, Potter, Draco and Narcissa left the lift and Potter brought them to courtroom number four. He opened the heavy black door and held them open for the two Malfoys. Narcissa nodded thankfully and Draco just walked past him. Potter closed the door behind them and led each of them to their seats - two seats in the first row on the side of the room. In the middle of the courtroom stood a wooden stool, visible for every member of the Wizengamot. Draco knew the look on his mother's face, she was frightened. He was too, but because Potter was here, he tried to be as brave as he could. Draco still didn't understand what the git was even doing here. Did he just come to show them their seats? And that was how the great Harry Potter was helping? Wow, respect.  
  
The minister of Magic hit with the gavel on his desk and the whole room got filled with silence. Draco and his mother sat down and Potter sat next to Narcissa. A door on the back of the courtroom opened and two people brought in a third stool, where a man sat upon. Draco immediately recognised his father's silver hair, that wasn't shining like it once did. Lucius was chained to the stool with magical cuffs on his hands and feet. Draco was shocked when he saw his father. This is what Potter had done. This and nothing else.  
  
"We are here for the trial of Lucius Malfoy." The minister spoke and his loud voice echoed in the courtroom.  
He turned to look at Lucius.  
"You have been sentenced to 29 years stay in Azkaban."  
  
Draco grabbed his mother's hand and even though he felt ridiculous, like a four year old, he held her very tight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter looking at him and tried to ignore him, but Potter's eyes sucked at Draco's and like magnets the found their way to each other. Draco only heard half of the things the minister said, until he spoke the sentence:  
"Mr Harry Potter, who is training as an Auror, called for a second trial with Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy and mother of their only child Draco Malfoy, present."  
  
Draco took his eyes off Potter and looked at the minister, then glared at Potter and his mother.  
"Please, Mr Potter." The minister said and pointed at the stool in the middle of the room. Potter stood up and gave Draco a quick look, before he walked over to the chair and sat down.  
"Mr Harry Potter, you know Lucius Malfoy?" The minister asked and Potter nodded.  
  
Draco felt something burning inside him. He knew what Potter was up to! He knew it. He wanted to sabotage Draco and his mother and didn't want to help, no, he wanted to blame his father for more than he had done or for more than the ministry knew. Draco looked at his mother, who was only smiling softly at Potter, ignoring Draco's look.  
  
"Yes, minister. I know certain Mr Malfoy." Potter answered.  
"And you know he is a Death Eater?" The minister asked again.  
"Yes, minister." Potter answered monotone.  
"Then tell me, Potter, what do you think you are doing here?"  
Potter didn't answer that question, he stood up and walked around his stool, his hand gliding softly over the dark brown wood. Potter glanced at Draco and for a second, Potter gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"Minister, dear jury, I am here to bring arguments against the accusation." Potter said and Draco had to admit, it was very brave of him to say that and especially in _that_ tone.  
The minister leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.  
"Arguments... _against_ the accusation?" He asked, breathing very hard after every word, as though he had to pull himself together that he wasn't going to shout at his saviour.  
Draco also had to admit it was very clever of Potter to go and talk to the minister himself, because the minister owed him a lot more than any other person - he owed Potter his life. Yes, Harry Potter was a little hero. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Great. You understood what I said." Potter answered and clapped "May I continue?"  
The minister breathed out angrily and leaned back again.  
"Thank you." Potter said and walked around the chair again.  
"I've known Lucius Malfoy for a long time now. I've got to know him in my second year, when he locked Hogarts' gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid up in Azkaban. When I was there when Voldemort returned, Mr Malfoy was there as well. He told his Lord that he had always been faithful and loyal and did anything to find out about his whereabouts."  
Potter shot Draco's father a dark look.  
"He had always seemed like a loyal servant and like someone you can trust and must have in your inner circle."  
  
Draco didn't know what was going on. Potter was not helping. Not at all!  
"But, Minister, here is the _but_. In the battle of Hogwarts, where most of our dearest family members and closest friends died, I saw him as well. Mr Malfoy" Potter raised his voice "was afraid!"  
Everyone looked at Lucius, to find out something about this all on his face, but it stayed cold as stone.  
"Don't look at him." Potter said "He is too proud to admit it, maybe even to himself. Look at his family."  
Now everyone turned their heads to look at Draco and Narcissa.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy, his wife, is a wonderful woman. She told me so much." Potter pulled out a piece of paper and read out loud:  
"He is frightened, Potter. My husband. He can't stand it anymore. He thought of giving up, we all did, but we have no choice. For us it's either living, captured by Lord Voldemort, or die. We have no choice Potter, be sure about that. And Lucius..." Potter looked at Narcissa and she nodded approving "he thought of slitting his wrists." Potter ended the sentence.  
  
Draco felt a sharp pain in his chest and his eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to cry. He wasn't going to cry. Not here. He didn't know his mother and Potter were so close. Potter folded the paper again and packed it away, then pulled out another one.  
"This was a letter Narcissa had found in a drawer in her room. Lucius left it for her." Potter explained.  
"April 29th." He read "Dear Narcissa. In case I will die in this battle, open this letter and read it. Also tell Draco about everything I'm telling you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pulling you into this, for making our lives horrible, just because I'm such a fool. I didn't want this. I never did. I didn't want war. I didn't want to be his follower for ages. I was young and hated the mudbloods, now I'm grown up but have to hate them all along."

Potter folded the letter, put it in his pocket and looked at the minister, who chewed on his lip with a nervous look.  
"Minister, Mr Lucius Malfoy had been a Death Eater, but he didn't have a choice. He was scared and remains until this day." Potter said.  
"That is _not_ an excu-" the minister didn't came any further, because Potter held up his hand to quiet him.  
"This isn't an excuse and isn't supposed to be one. This is an argument against the wrong accusation in the case of Lucius Malfoy." Potter turned to look at every member of the Wizengamot.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy had no choice!" He said loudly, as though it convinced everyone, but he spoke quiet and calmly enough so he wasn't shouting, "He didn't want this, he never did! All he wanted was to set up the wizards against Muggles, but he didn't want war! He didn't knew what Voldemort had been up to. On the night Voldemort returned, Mr Malfoy said 'If there where only rumours or whispers' and Voldemort assured him there was more than that. Dear minister, I believe that Mr Malfoy didn't want to find him, he didn't want to search for him because he wanted to get out of this all."  
  
The minister narrowed his eyes again. Draco's heart was beating fast. He looked from Potter to the minister to his father to the Wizengamot and back to Potter. There was a moment of silence in the courtroom while the minister glared at Potter, who stood there with his usual smile and looked back at the minister. Then the jury started whispering and the minister took his gavel and knocked on his table.  
  
"Those in favour of conviction." Said a woman that wore black robes like half of the Wizengamot.  
Only a few people raised their hands, the others were either scared of Potter or really agreed with what he had said. Then the minister spoke.  
"Fine. The prison sentence is reduced to 15 years. With that, the case Lucius Malfoy is closed." And he hit with the gavel on the desk once again.


	4. After the trial (Harry)

Harry felt his heart lighten as the hammer was being hit to the desk. He had done it. He had reduced the sentence from 29 years to 15! That's almost half of the usual time. Harry was so proud of himself, but one thing made his mood get worse. Harry hadn't seen Malfoy smiling for too long. The last time Harry could remember was fifth year when Malfoy bragged about being in the Inquisitorial Squad and took points from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Idiot.  
  
Even now, after they had left the courtroom, it wasn't visible on Malfoy's face.  
"I would like to take you for dinner." Narcissa said to Harry, who got a bit shocked after she had spoke these words.  
"No, you don't have to." He said and really didn't want to go to dinner with Malfoy and his mother.  
"I won't accept a 'no' as an answer." She said.  
  
Harry and Malfoy shared a look, both wanting Harry to go home. Malfoy wanted him to go home. Harry knew it. They were making their way through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic and Narcissa led the trio to the fireplaces.  
"You're coming?" She asked and Harry asked himself why she was even asking when she won't accept a 'no'.  
"In don't know, Mrs Malfoy. I should probably just go home." Harry answered.  
"Oh nonsense. Come on, dear."  
  
Malfoy just stood next to them and watched Harry with curious eyes. He wanted Harry to go home. Harry knew it. Before Harry could say anything else, Narcissa said:  
"Ok so let's go."  
She stood into the fireplace and spoke very clearly, then vanished and left her son and Harry in the ministry. Malfoy immediately stepped into the fireplace and spoke the same words as his mother and so did Harry after Malfoy had vanished himself.  
  
A few seconds later Harry found himself in front of a nice house. Malfoy and his mother were already waiting by the door.  
"I've never been here before but I've heard from a couple of witches that it's very good." Mrs Malfoy said and opened the doors.  
Harry and Malfoy walked past her and Harry thanked her for holding the door open. Mrs Malfoy called for the waiter, who showed them where to sit.  
  
Harry looked around curiously. The restaurant was very neat. Many witches and wizards were sitting on small tables, their plates filled with food that looked more than delicious. There was a little river going through a corner of the room. A fountain was in the middle of the big room and the whole room was enchanted by several floating diamonds that glowed in a bright light. The three of them sat down at the table, Narcissa next to her son and Harry sat opposite him. Harry silently cursed because now he forced Malfoy to look Harry in the eyes for the whole evening.  
  
They ordered something to drink and looked at the menu. Harry was glad to see his favourite meal on the card and ordered it right away. Malfoy ordered the same and Narcissa something Harry had never heard of. After Harry had had a long conversation with Mrs Malfoy, he excused himself, stood up and vanished to the toilet.  
  
Harry washed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Then, the door opened and Malfoy appeared in the mirror behind Harry. He lay his hand on Harry's shoulder and the two boys looked at each other in the mirror.  
"You alright, Potter?" Malfoy asked _._ _What?_  
Harry furrowed his brow and nodded.  
"Good." Malfoy said silently, nearly whispered.  
  
Malfoy's eyes hushed over Harry's face and Harry nodded slowly to reinforce his statement. Malfoy nodded understanding. Harry turned around and noticed that this was not a good idea because now their chests were touching. Harry wanted to take a step back but hit the sink with his coccyx. Malfoy smirked.  
"Are you okay, Mal-"  
"Shut it. One word to anyone and I will kill you with my bare hands, Potter." Malfoy said and suddenly he was the old one again "This" he said, gesturing in the air "never happened. I didn't want this, I didn't want to be nice to you. So piss off."  
  
And with these words, Malfoy opened the door with his wand and walked out. Harry stood there, thunderstruck. He was still breathing heavily. This was a joke. Or a dream. Yes, it was a dream. Harry had come in here and started day dreaming. Maybe he slipped on a wet spot on the floor and now was unconscious and dreaming. He looked around. Or it was a joke. More plausible. It was a joke. Malfoy would never be this nice to Harry. _Malfoy!_ Never! What a horrible dream this must be. Harry shook his head. Harry hated him. He hated him!  
  
Harry opened the door again and walked back into the restaurant. He already saw the table where Malfoy and his mother were sitting and Harry walked over to them. Narcissa looked up at him and smiled.  
"Is everything alright, dear?" She asked kindly and Harry nodded. As soon as he was sitting down, their food appeared on their plates. Harry's food looked delicious.  
  
"How is your little godson doing?" Mrs Malfoy asked while they were eating their desserts. As soon as she had asked the question, Malfoy's eyes shot up and he looked at Harry curiously.  
"Oh, he's doing great, thanks. He's such a sweet guy, I love him so much." Harry answered and smiled.  
"How old is he now?"  
"He just turned one year old this April." Harry told her and watched Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"How sweet. What are you going to do with him while you are being at Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked and Harry thought she sounded quite hopeful, maybe expecting Harry to ask her if she would want to take care of him.  
"Well, I thought about this for a very long time  and I think it's for the best to leave him with the Weasley's. Molly and Arthur are used to having so many children and a little baby and Ginny was quite delighted when she found out she was going to have a little sibling, for she is the youngest of the Weasley's."  
Narcissa nodded and turned her attention back to the pudding in front of her. Harry had already talked to Mrs Weasley and he wasn't going to change his mind. He didn't know Narcissa too well to trust her with Teddy, who was Harry's everything.  
  
After that, the hours strolled past them like nothing. Malfoy didn't say a single word when his mother didn't talk to him directly. And he just pretended he hadn't heard Harry talking to him even though Harry could see in his eyes he had heard Harry very clearly. After they had finished dessert and after Narcissa had paid, they stood up and left the restaurant. It was already dark outside.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy for this _wonderful_ evening." Harry said and smiled.  
"Every time again." Narcissa answered.  
She hugged Harry and Harry smiled kindly. Malfoy turned away, but his mother slapped him in his head and looked at him with a stern look.  
"Draco, will you say goodbye to Harry, please!" She said.  
"Mrs Malfoy, he doesn't have to. We both know the chemistry between the two of us just isn't right." Harry joked.  
"No need to defend me from my mother, Potter." Malfoy snapped.  
"Draco." His mother said and Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye assface." Malfoy said, what brought him in a another slap from his mother. He sighed.  
"Goodbye Potter." He said and Harry had to snicker.  
"Goodbye Malfoy." Harry answered and smiled.  
  
With that, Malfoy turned around, grabbed his mother's wrist and disapparated before she could complain any more. Harry laughed and disapparated himself. After a few seconds he stood in front of his house - Grimmauld Place Number 12. He opened the door and immediately started to smile. From the living room he could hear Teddy's babbling and Hermione talking with her baby-voice. Harry loved it to come home to this. It was nice to fill this house that had so many dark memories with new and beautiful ones.  
  
"Hey, Harry's here." Ron shouted into the living room after he had stuck his head out of the kitchen door.  
"Dada! Dada!" Teddy said more than happy and crawled over the whole light blue carpet in the living room until he reached Harry, who sat on the door step and opened his arms.  
"I'm going to put on something more comfortable, then I'm joining you." Harry told Ron and Hermione and left Teddy with them.  
He went upstairs, pulled off his robes and put on some comfortable Muggle sweatpants.  
  
"I wanted to teach him how to walk but I think he wants to wait with this until his 'Dada' is here." Hermione said as Harry came down the stairs again and she laughed.  
"Or he is just too young for this." Ron said and rolled his eyes.  
"No, he's not, Ron. I've already explained it to you. Some children start to walk at the age of one. And how old is Teddy? Right. One." Hermione said annoyed.  
"Yes, Mione, I've heard you the ten times before and now as well. But _some_ children. Not _all_ children."  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
" It's useless." She said.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who looked very sad and vanished back into the kitchen.  
"I'll help Ron with the cooking. You seem to do this very good." Harry said and followed Ron.  
"It goes like this the whole day!" Ron said as soon as Harry had closed the door behind himself.  
"She thinks I'm stupid, Harry."  
"No, Ron she doesn't." Harry said.  
"Of course she does."  
"Ron, she's always been like this. Remember first year when she explained to you what immortality was, like she thought you wouldn't know? I could list you so many events like this where she thought she was the most clever person on this earth. That's Hermione and you know it. She doesn't think anyone is stupid, she only thinks she's very clever and she is and you know it." Harry said "That's the same Hermione you fell in love with."  
"Yeah." Ron said and stirred in the sauce on the stove.  
  
Harry sighed. Love was complicated.  
"Will Teddy stay with my family the whole time?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.  
"During the holidays he is going to be with me but while I'm at Hogwarts he will stay at the Burrow."  
"Nice."  
  
Harry and Ron brought outside the food they made for Ron and Hermione and Harry fed Teddy while the other two were eating. Harry told then about the hearing and about dinner. He left out the thing that had happened in the bathroom, he was sure they didn't want to know and besides, Malfoy had said no one should every know about this so Harry kept it a secret.


	5. The arrival (Draco)

On the morning the last day before Hogwarts, Draco was visited by Pansy, who, like every other friend of Draco's, didn't attempt Hogwarts for her eighth year. Her reason was, she had had enough trouble there and had spent too much time there and she had enough of the mudbloods.  
Goyle's reason was he wanted to stay at home and recover from the tragic loss. And he wanted to stay away from the place where it had happened; were Crabbe had died. The two of them had been very best friends since their childhood and Draco kind of understood him.  
Theodore just didn't like mudbloods and that was reason enough for him.  
  
Pansy had wanted to persuade Draco to leave as well, but now she accepted it and had stopped arguing. Draco really wanted to stay and finish his N.E.W.T.s. And besides, he didn't want the battle to be the finale goodbye between him and Potter. He wanted to say goodbye properly, because after they leave Hogwarts they will never see each other again.  
  
_Potter_. Draco pulled a face like he had just bitten into a citrus. The thing that had happened a week ago... Draco didn't want to remember. He was so ashamed of himself. It was nothing, Draco knew that. It's not like the had kissed this idiot or something, he was just so close to him and so nice and handsome and ugh. Draco shivered.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked with her cute Scottish accent.  
"I am." Draco answered.  
"You sure?" Pansy asked worried and he nodded.  
Draco had always had the feeling Pansy kind of had a crush on him, but he didn't care, he had never cared.  
"What were you thinking about? You were so quiet." Pansy said and Draco rolled his eyes.  
"I was thinking about tomorrow." He lied quickly and suddenly he was really worried. "What do you think they are going to do with the rooms? And the houses? I mean most of the Slytherins don't come back." He asked Pansy.  
"I have no idea." She said.  
  
Draco scratched the back of his head. Really, how the hell were they going to do it? McGonnagal must have a very clever idea. Draco knew the houses wouldn't exist anymore, what he thought was a pity. Maybe he and some stupid Hufflepuffs had to become friends for a project. This was the worst thing that Draco could imagine. Or he was going to be paired with a stupid Hufflepuff as roommates. Draco shivered again.  
  
"Draco, stop thinking about this." Pansy said and laughed.  
Draco grinned as good as he could and they went downstairs. His mother had made lunch for them and Draco was pleased to have something in his stomach again, the day before he hadn't eaten anything at all.  
  
Draco started packing his stuff for Hogwarts as always on the evening before the first day. Every year and this year as well, he had made a list with all of the things he needed. The list contained all of his cloths, what were only black suits; his underwear, what was only black boxershorts and black socks; his books and other school stuff; three pairs of the same black patent leather shoes; his expensive silver watch; his grey silk pyjamas; hair gel and a lot of other stuff and most importantly the box - the box with newspapers. Draco stuffed everything into the suitcase and placed it on his trolley, the box on top.  
  
He took the cage of his owl and with a flick of him wand, he made cage and trolley vanish and reappear downstairs. Draco threw himself on his bed and breathed out.  
"Tomorrow." He told himself and closed his eyes. He could see the silhouette of Hogwarts in front of him and fell asleep.  
  
                                        ***  
  
The last day had passed too fast for Draco's liking. He would have loved to spend more time with Pansy before they weren't going to see each other until the next holidays. Draco got up and dressed himself as fast as he could. Draco went downstairs where normally his father was already sitting in the dining room, but today there was only his mother placing the dishes on the table.  
  
"Morning mother." Draco said as he walked in. His mother looked up, tried to smile and nodded. Draco sat down and started eating while his mother got dressed. After breakfast, they left the house and Draco blew a whistle. His owl flew right towards him and gently sat down on his shoulder. And they left.  
  
Platform nine and three quarters was already filled with students from Hogwarts. Draco could clearly see the new first years, who were all standing next to their proud parents. There also were the cool middle school kids - the ones from fourth grade who wore sunglasses and bewitched chains around their neck. Draco rolled his eyes. Sunglasses. Ridiculous. There were also many faces Draco recognised from his time at Hogwarts. Beneath them the annoying little Creevey boy, who looked rather grey and didn't talk at all, what was very odd and unusual for him. Draco and Blaise got eye contact and Draco told his mother he was going to go on the train while Blaise made his way through the crowd over to Draco.  
  
"Fine." His mother said gently and her voice broke.  
Draco felt a horrible pain in his chest. He was going to leave his mother alone for the next few months. She didn't have her husband, she didn't have her sister, she didn't have her son.  
"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Draco asked and she shrugged.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm going to do something in the garden." She said.  
"Mother, it's September. You can't do _anything_ in the garden now."  
"I know, Draco, I know. Maybe I'll visit one of my friends. But don't you worry about me, darling. I'll find something. And you will do your best to find a girlfriend, right?"  
Draco laughed.  
"Right." He said.  
  
He hugged his mother for the last time and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, wiped away the stain of pink and smiled.  
"I'll miss you. But I'll write. Promise." Draco said.  
"I'll miss you too."  
Narcissa smiled and slightly pushed him away, showing him he should leave before she was going to cry. And he did. He and Blaise met only a few meters away from Draco's mother and they walked back to the train. They walked through the corridor, that was full of students who were talking and bringing their suitcases into their compartments. Draco looked into every compartment, so did Blaise, both looking for Potter. Blaise eventually stopped and pointed at the next compartment door. He let Draco pass, Draco opened the door with such a force, it squeaked, and four faces looked up at him.  
  
"Who do we have here. Little Potter and his friends." Draco said mockingly.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Weasley asked and gritted his teeth.  
"Maybe I just want to greet my classmates." Malfoy said sarcastically and Blaise behind him snickered.  
"Don't start this year like the years before, Malfoy." Potter said astoundingly calm, "We all know what is going to happen if you don't behave yourself."  
Draco pressed his lips together. That little bastard. He was referring to the fact that Draco was going to join his father in Azkaban for three years if he would attack the great Harry Potter. But no one in the whole train apart from him and Potter knew.  
  
"We'll see." Draco said and sharply turned around. He and Blaise left the compartment, banging the door behind them. The two of them passed more doors until they had reached the last wagon of the whole train. This is where all of the Slytherins used to sit, now there were all of the ones that had returned and three little first years. Draco knew all of the Slytherins that sat in here because most of them were from his year. Some of them were one or two years under him and only very little were from the former first or second year.  
  
The first thing Draco and Blaise decided to do was to find a seat. The second thing was to pack their suitcases into their own compartment, and the third was, Draco called together all the other Slytherins. They sat together and started to whisper.  
"To me they don't look like Slytherins." One from the current sixth year said.  
"Yes, because they are first years who aren't already sorted, you dumb idiot." Draco snapped.  
"They don't look like _their parents_ are Slytherins." Blaise corrected and Draco nodded.  
"Right. So let's play a little with them." Draco said and the rest agreed.  
  
After a few minutes, Draco stood up and walked over to the three new first years. He looked down at them.  
"You are sitting in the wrong wagon." He said and all of the other Slytherins showed up behind him.  
"We are not." A first year said.  
"Really brave." Miles, a boy from the current fifth year said.  
"Really brave for a little girl that is sitting in a wagon full of Slytherins." Draco went on and the Slytherins laughed evil.  
The children looked at each other with scared faces.  
"Yes. Your parents must have told you so much about the evil Slytherins that tried to kill every muggleborn and helped to destroy the school we are heading to in a battle where they had killed hundreds of people." Draco said and was pleased with himself because he portrayed it really good.  
  
"We- we're sorry." Another first year said, "We'll leave."  
And they took their suitcases and left as fast as their little legs could carry them. The whole wagon was laughing now and everyone made their way back to their own compartments. Blaise and Draco sat down and Blaise was still laughing.  
"So how was your summer?" Draco asked even though he didn't really care.  
"Quite good. My mom started freaking out because I wanted to come back here because Pansy talked to her." Blaise told Draco.  
"She talked to mine too!" Draco said, "She really doesn't want us to educate ourselves."  
Blaise nodded laughing.  
  
"How was yours?" He asked.  
"My what?" Draco asked and started to sweat. He had to quickly think of a lie.  
"Your summer." Blaise said.  
"Oh. Quite enjoyable. Didn't really do anything. Helped my mom a bit with the house and-"  
"And there was the thing with your father. I read about it in the Prophet." Blaise interrupted Draco.  
"Never interrupt me again!" Draco said loudly. He hated it when people interrupt him and Blaise knew it. He apologised.  
"I'm not going to talk about my father." Draco said.  
  
With that, the conversation was ended. The whole train ride Blaise and Draco just sat there and looked out of the window. The frightened lady with the food trolley came inside twice and Draco bought something to eat and drink. Then he slept until Blaise woke him up.  
"We should get dressed." He said and Draco nodded.  
So they did. They put on their school robes and Draco loved to feel it on his skin again. From there, it didn't took so long until they had reached Hogwarts.

The sky was already dark outside, but the lanterns illuminated the platform. Hagrid and the first years left to the boats and Draco and Blaise left with the rest to walk to the carriages.  
In the Great Hall, Draco immediately sat down on the Slytherin table. He knew Slytherins weren't going to be more popular than the other years before, he knew it was less. The students filled the other tables and everyone sat down on their old tables. Potter sat on the table on the other side of the Hall, on the Gryffindor table. Draco realised that the table where he himself sat on, was only half full. And he was afraid the table wouldn't fill anymore. He started to miss Pansy and Goyle and Theodore. Draco looked at the teacher's table and missed someone else. The seat of Professor Snape was occupied by Professor Slughorn, who hated Draco and Draco hated him. Professor... Headmistress McGonnagal walked up to the podium where Dumbledore used to give his speech.  
  
"Silence please!" She said and the entire hall immediately filled with silence.  
"Good evening!" McGonnagal said loudly.  
"What an honour it is to stand here where Dumbledore once stood. I feel so happy to be the new Headmistress of Hogwarts."  
Everyone clapped loudly.  
"Thank you." The headmistress said and smiled, "Like every other year before, we are going to start with the sorting of the new first years, but this year we aren't going to start with the feast right after that. We have to do something else before."  
  
She didn't say anything more. She brought a stool and the Sorting Hat and the sorting began. Draco didn't pay any attention. He asked himself how they were going to do it with the rooms. There were not enough Slytherin eighth years to give them their own common room and stuff. Were they going to sleep with the others in their old common room? And if not, where were the eighth years going to sleep? After the sorting, Draco noticed that the house Slytherin extended to only two children. He sighed. His house was going to fall apart more and more.  
  
McGonnagal gave the stool and the Hat away and walked back to the podium.  
"So. The sorting of the first years is done. I can only say 'Welcome to Hogarts'."  
Again, everyone clapped.  
"But now, like I already said, we have to do something else." She said, "We are pleased to welcome students that have returned for their eighth year at Hogwarts. And these students have to be sorted as well."  
Draco looked at Blaise and Blaise shrugged. McGonnagal read names aloud from a roll of parchment.  
"Hermione Granger, Padma Patil. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter." And so on.  
Draco opened his eyes widely. He looked at Blaise who looked just as horrified as Draco must have looked himself.  
"No. They can't do that. This must be a joke!" Draco said.  
Everyone in the Hall seemed to think the same thing. Harry Potter the saviour, and Draco Malfoy a Deatheater in one room?  What a tragedy. How the hell did McGonnagal come up with bullshit like this? And why did she even trust Draco enough? What was going on???  
  
After the second sorting, Draco didn't care about the feast anymore, he stood up and walked outside. Where he met the person he wanted to see the least.  
"Oh great! New roommates!" Draco said sarcastically.  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Potter snapped and Draco was surprised by this reaction.  
"Why so bitchy, Potter?" He asked and laughed.  
"I said shut it, Malfoy!" Potter said with a loud voice and pulled out his wand. Draco took a step back.  
"I dare you to ruin another year for me! Hogwarts is the only thing I have left and I bloody dare you!" Potter said.  
Draco was kind of afraid of him right now. His black hair was falling into his face and the shadows under his eyes were just as dark.  
"You can't do anything against it." Draco said and sounded more calming than he actually wanted.  
"Oh believe me, I can."  
  
With these words Potter stuck the wand away and went inside again. It started raining and Draco laughed hysterically.  
"Thanks!" He shouted angrily at the clouds and cursed under his breath. And immediately, Draco again hated it to be here.


	6. The arrival (Harry)

Harry spent the whole last day of the holidays to walk around the house and to pick up things from every room and threw the things into his suitcase. After he had thrown all of his colourful clothes in it, it looked like a real mess, but he reckoned he had enough time to sort it. His books and other school utensils were one of the only things he treated carefully. This, and some things that reminded him of his parents and this sentimental stuff. And most importantly his box - the box with newspapers. Harry folded his clothes and his underwear and put it into his suitcase. The books and all the other stuff on top. Then he closed the suitcase, put it on his trolley and placed the box on top.  
  
Out of habit, he wanted to put Hedwig's cage on the trolley as well, but he remembered that it had been empty for almost one year. The cage stood on the window pane in the living room and Harry looked at it and smiled every now and then. He had loved Hedwig so much.  
  
When Harry had finished packing his stuff, he lay down on his bed. He was really exhausted, but couldn't sleep. He missed Teddy. Harry trusted Mrs Weasley with him, she had raised enough kids to know how to do it, but he simply couldn't think of leaving until the Christmas holidays came and not see his godson at all. Harry sighed. This night was going to be a very long night.  
  
                                       ***  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron met on platform nine and three quarters and brought their stuff on the train right away. They sat down in their compartment and started telling each other everything they had done during the holidays. Okay, maybe not _everything_ , but again, Harry wanted to keep the thing secret.  
  
"We built another tower next to the owlery, where we eighth year students will sleep this year." Harry told his friends.  
"What are they going to do with the tower after we have graduated?" Hermione asked interested.  
"McGonnagal said she had to think about it for a bit but she said she will leave it there for sure." Harry answered.  
"Mom was freaking out the whole summer because she couldn't find a single jumper from when we were kids. So she knitted one more and it has got a "T" on it." Ron told Harry and Harry smiled.  
"I'm going to miss him." Harry said.  
"I understand you. He's really the cutest thing I have ever seen." Hermione said smiling.  
"Thanks." Ron said and the three of them laughed.

The door opened and Neville and Luna looked inside.  
"Can we join you?" Luna asked and the trio nodded.  
"Of course you can." Hermione said and the two of them sag down.  
Ron asked them about their summer and Neville started to tell them every little detail he had done in the holidays. Luna only smiled. She looked very pale and Harry knew it was because of the war. The war had left scars on the people, scars on the outside and on the inside.

After a time, the train started to roll and Harry leaded back. He was heading home.  
"I haven't slept all night because I was thinking of Teddy." Harry told Hermione, Ron was already asleep.  
"I can imagine. That's the father sense." Hermione said and Harry laughed. Everything seemed alright, until the door burst open, Ron woke up and the pale blonde boy stood in the door. Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't see Malfoy anymore. It was unbearable. Everything about him annoyed Harry right in this moment and he wanted Malfoy to leave again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as soon as Malfoy and his assistant had left.  
"I have absolutely no idea. He's a prick, you know that." Harry said.  
During the whole train ride, many students passed their compartment and peeked inside, some opened the door and asked for an autograph from Harry and some just stood there and watched him like he was some kind of animal in a zoo, until Hermione told them more or less politely to leave him alone. Harry slept most of the time because he had to catch up his sleep he didn't get the last night. He had some crazy dreams. One was about Malfoy running across the school yard to Harry and Harry flinched because he thought Malfoy was going to hex him, but Malfoy only shook hands with Harry. One was about Ron throwing things against a wall and Hermione sat next to him on a chair and levitated all the things and carefully placed them on the floor. Weird dreams.  
  
"We should get dressed." Hermione said and the two boys agreed.  
They put on their dress robes, what felt to Harry like the most beautiful feeling on this world. He was very excited to come back - back home.  
He greeted Hagrid, who looked much better than he did when the holidays had started and when he came to help rebuilding their school.  
"You look better too, Harry." He said and laughed after Harry had told him this.  
"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry said laughing and hugged Hagrid a second time.  
Hagrid left with the first years and Harry, Ron and Hermione went with the others.  
  
Harry thought it was wonderful to stand in the Great Hall again. Student's voices filled the Hall and everyone sat on their old tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and started talking. Harry's eye caught silver hair shining on the other side of the Hall and he noticed that Malfoy sat next to Blaise Zabini, the guy that stood behind him in the train. Harry looked around. He couldn't find any of Malfoy's other friends and he somehow felt kind of sad. He had thought all of Malfoy's friends would return if they would have known that Malfoy would come back as well, but it seems like no one did. Only Zabini.  
  
Professor McGonnagal stood up from the chair Dumbledore used to sit on, and walked up the the podium Dumbledore used to speak on. Harry missed him. She hold her speech, the sorting began and ended and the second sorting began.  
  
"I'm paired with Padma! That's so great!" Hermione said happily and Harry was very happy for her.  
"She's a very good dancer." Ron said.  
Ron had went to the Yule Ball with her, not because he had wanted to, but because he had needed a partner and Padma and her sister Parvati had been the only girls left.  
"Yeah right Ron, if they would like to dance every evening." Harry said and laughed.  
"Shush, pay attention." Hermione said and pointed at McGonnagal.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter." The new headmistress read aloud.  
Harry's eyes shot through the whole Hall to Malfoy, who looked very angry and confused. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.  
"What the hell!" He said.  
"This is a joke, right?" Ron asked and Hermione shook her head.  
"Professor McGonnagal would never joke about something like this." She said.  
Harry's happiness from a few seconds before vanished like they had never even been there.  
"I- Excuse me." Harry said and stood up.  
  
He stormed out of the Great Hall and on the school yard. Harry screamed into the dark night and balled his fists. He was so angry. Why did McGonnagal do this? What was wrong with her? Had Harry done something wrong so he was getting punished with this? That must be it. McGonnagal wanted to punish him. This was the worst punishment imaginable. Harry felt like crying but he didn't want to. He hated Malfoy!  
"I hate you!" Harry shouted and his throat hurt.  
He heard someone walking behind him and turned around.  
  
"Oh great! New roommates!" Harry heard Malfoy say and narrowed his eyes.  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry snapped.  
He was stressed enough and now this asshole was showing up and provoking Harry.  
"Why so bitchy, Potter?" Malfoy asked and laughed stupidly.  
"I said shut it, Malfoy!" Harry repeated loudly and pulled out his wand what made Malfoy take a step back.  
"I dare you to ruin another year for me! Hogwarts is the only thing I have left and I bloody dare you!" Harry said angrily.  
"You can't do anything against it." Malfoy said and Harry could have killed him, but instead he said:  
"Oh believe me, I can."  
And walked back inside.  
  
"This is a nightmare, Hermione!" Harry said after the feast, "I can't live with him. Not for a minute and especially not for a whole year!"  
"I understand you, Harry, but Professor McGonnagal is deciding this, not we." Hermione said. Harry groaned and walked with her, Ron and the others to the new tower.  
"You're lucky you are together with Padma and you with Ernie." Harry said.  
Ron shrugged.  
"Maybe he's not as bad as you think he is." Hermione said and Ron and Harry looked at her in disbelief.  
"You don't honestly think that, do you?" Ron asked, "You remember that we are talking about _Draco Malfoy._ "  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, Ron, I know that. I'm not stupid." She said.  
"Good." Ron answered. 

They had reached the common room. The floor was covered with a carpet that showed the blazon of Hogwarts. Some pictures were hanging there but mostly empty frames for pictures the students themselves wanted to hang up from their time at Hogwarts so that the common room was getting filled with their own memories. Harry kind of liked the idea of that.  
  
Harry said goodbye to Hermione and Ron, who had already found their roommates and he made his way to his own room. When Harry came in he was very surprised to see that his bed looked exactly like the bed he had had in his old common room. But Harry was even more surprised to find Malfoy laying in his bed already. Harry automatically switched off the light and lit up his wand so the room wouldn't be so bright.  
"No need to try to be nice, Potter." Malfoy mumbled from his dark corner.  
Harry rolled his eyes and then remembered Malfoy couldn't see him.  
"Shut up, Malfoy." He said and took the pyjama that was laying neatly folded on his bed.  
  
With the pyjama in his hand, Harry walked over to the bathroom and Malfoy looked up.  
"What are you doing with those pyjamas?" Malfoy asked and mustered Harry.  
"What do you mean? I'm going to put them on." Harry answered.  
"In there?" Malfoy asked and Harry nodded.  
"Oh you're too cute. Don't tell me you've been doing it like this the whole seven years." Malfoy said and Harry was so annoyed that Malfoy chose to make fun of _that_.  
"Piss off." Harry said and closed the bathroom door behind him.  
While he got dressed he heard Malfoy laughing outside and Harry wanted to punch him in the face so badly.  
  
When he came outside again he looked at Malfoy with such an intimidating look that, even though Harry really didn't expect it, Malfoy stopped laughing and was quiet. Harry grinned satisfied when he lay down in his bed and pulled the blanket over his legs. Tomorrow was going to be a beautiful day, Harry knew it.


	7. The first day (Draco)

When Draco woke up the sky outside was already bright. He looked over at Potter's bed, and found Potter still sleeping. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. He opened his suitcase, took out one of the suits and his underwear and left into the bathroom. Draco got undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water streamed down his face and chest. Draco shivered. Taking a shower always felt so good. It was one of Draco's favourite things - taking a hot shower on a cold September's day. And rolling into a warm blanket and read a book when it was cold outside. And drinking Butterbeer with his friends when it was snowing.  
  
Draco smiled only at the thought of his favourite things to do. He put out the water, dried himself with a towel and got dressed. He walked back into their room and saw that Potter still wasn't awake. Draco rolled his eyes again and started to unpack his suitcase. Blaise had said he was going to do something with his new roommate - a Hufflepuff. Draco didn't like to do something with a Hufflepuff and so he had decided to stay in his room the whole day. While he was standing in front of his closet and hung up his suits, Potter finally woke up.  
  
"Do you own only black clothes?" He asked.  
Draco turned around to find Potter sitting on his bed and watching Draco curiously.  
"Yes." Draco answered and carried on hanging up the black suits.  
He took out his black underwear and placed it in his closet as well.  
"Black underwear?" Potter asked and Draco groaned.  
"Merlin, Potter! Do something else." Draco said annoyed.  
He heard his roommate standing up and opening his own suitcase. Then, Potter passed him barefoot and closed the bathroom door. A minute later, he came back out, wearing a horrible red sweater and blue jeans.  
  
Draco watched Potter walking over to his bed, kneeling down on the floor and unpacking his suitcase as well. He only had colourful clothes, the only dark clothing Potter owned were his school robes. Weirdo. Even his underwear was colourful. Draco placed his books on the shelf and put the box next to them.  
"What's in the box?" Potter asked.  
"None of your business." Draco answered sharply and continued.  
Letters from his mother found their way in the drawer next to his bed and he lay his talisman under his pillow.  
  
Draco pushed the suitcase under his bed, sat down and opened a magazine. Over the rim of the page, he watched Potter unpacking and arranging things on his side of the room. The lot of colourful clothes made it into the closet, a pair of glasses for emergencies landed in the drawer, he put up his books on his own shelf and to Draco's utter surprise, Potter took out a box himself. Draco didn't want to ask, he already knew the answer, but he wanted to look. He watched the box curiously and didn't take his eyes off it.  
"Nothing special." Potter said when he noticed Draco's look.  
Oh it was so _something_ special.  
"You're not a good liar, Potter." Draco said and rolled his eyes.  
Potter let out a laugh and continued.  
  
"What are you going to do today?" Potter asked and Draco looked up from his magazine.  
"None of your business." Draco answered once again.  
This earned him an annoyed groan and Potter left the room. Finally. Draco was alone. He was completely alone, not only in the room but also  on the inside. He felt empty and alone. He missed his mother and his friends and he missed his own bed and his balcony where he could watch his owl fly into the sunset. And he kind of missed his father. Draco sighed. He lay down and closed his eyes. He had imagined this year was going to be better than it actually turned out to be.  
  
                                        ***  
  
"Malfoy!" Draco heard someone say and someone pulled away his blanket.  
"Fuck up." Draco mumbled back.  
"Malfoy you prick, get up!"  
Draco opened his eyes and saw Potter looking down at him. His green eyes were glowing brightly and his red lips were closed. Draco had to fight back a smile.  
"What?" He snapped.  
"You've slept the whole day I thought maybe you would like to eat something or you'll starve." Potter said.  
"Don't pretend you don't wish I will starve." Draco answered and snorted.  
"I don't." Potter answered and looked Draco dead in the eye.  
  
Draco shivered and Potter turned away and left the room again without saying a single word. From outside, Draco could hear Granger and Weasley talk to him. As if Potter had stopped what they had been doing to come and look if Draco was still asleep and, if so, to woke him up. As if. Draco smiled. Potter was so cu- stupid. He wanted to say stupid. Yes.  
  
Draco walked through the whole school into the Great Hall, were already a lot of students sat and ate. Draco found Blaise real quick and sat next to him.  
"And? How is Smith?" Draco asked even though the answer wouldn't change his mind about Hufflepuffs.  
"Well he's really quite nice but you know, a Hufflepuff stays a Hufflepuff." Blaise said and this was exactly the thing Draco wanted him to say. 'A Hufflepuff stays a Hufflepuff.' Good way to put it.  
"And what did you do?" Blaise asked.  
"Um... I took a shower and then I unpacked my stuff. I wrote a letter to Pansy and my mother and I've revised some stuff from sixth year. It was quite a busy day for me." Draco lied and Blaise nodded understanding.  
  
Dinner was really uninteresting. Blaise and Draco hasn't been talking much. Draco didn't care what Blaise did with his new bestie and Blaise knew Draco didn't want to talk about his day, Draco never did. So after Draco had eaten, he stood up and left his old friend behind in the Hall. He made his way back to the empty eighth year common room and sat down at the fire. Draco stared into the fire and wished he could just leave. The year wasn't going as Draco had wanted it to go. The door was being opened and Draco heard laughter.  
  
"Harry this is _not_ what I meant." Granger said and Weasley and Potter kept laughing.  
"But it's what you said." Potter answered and breathed in heavily.  
"Oh god you behave like little children." Granted said annoyed.  
Suddenly the laughter stopped and nobody talked. Draco turned around. The three friends looked at him and he stood up.  
"Don't worry about me. I'll just go and pretend that I don't exist so you can talk shit about me." Draco said and left in his room.  
  
He lay only two minutes in his bed when the door opened and Potter stepped in. Draco ignored him and kept reading his magazine.  
"You don't have to pretend that you don't exist." Potter said and Draco only rolled his eyes.  
"Goodness, Potter keep it to yourself." Draco said annoyed and closed the magazine.  
He stood up, took his pyjamas and left into the bathroom. Yes, it was Draco's second shower this day but he just couldn't stand being in one room with this git and he needed some distraction.  
  
After twenty minutes, Potter hammered with his fists against the door and shouted.  
"Malfoy! Open the door!"  
Draco rolled his eyes and dressed himself.  
"Malfoy!"  
"I'm still in the shower!" Draco shouted back.  
"Open the fucking door!"  
Draco stormed to the door and opened forcefully.  
"Stop banging against the door!" Draco said loudly.  
"Stop showering so long!" Potter shouted.  
"Stop exaggerating!" Draco shouted.  
"I don't!" Potter said annoyed.  
"You do!"  
"I hate it to have you as my roommate!" Potter shouted.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but this is all your fault, Potter!" Draco shouted and Potter turned around.  
"How can this be _my_ fault?" Potter asked angrily and the two of them stormed at each other.  
"I don't know, you must have told McGonnagal something, I don't know! Everything is your fault!" Draco said loudly.  
"Oh is it? Yeah, it's my fault your father got locked up in freaking Azkaban and he will come out when you are 33! But wouldn't it be for me, you would be 57!" Potter shouted and this sentence felt to Draco like a slap in the face.  
  
This is how Potter must have felt all the time when Draco talked bad about his parents. Draco's knees somehow felt weak and he broke to the floor. Potter stood there and Draco felt ashamed.  
"Leave." Draco said and held back his tears.  
"No." Potter said suddenly very soft and kneeled next to Draco, " I won't leave you. Not this time."  
Draco looked at Potter, who formed a soft smile with his lips and Draco looked away again.  
  
Draco felt so stupid. Because of everything. And he felt so unbelievably sorry. But he couldn't say it. He just couldn't tell Potter that he was fucking sorry.


	8. The first day (Harry)

Harry closed the door behind himself and sighed. Malfoy was an idiot. Harry couldn't talk normally to him because he was always bickering and snapping at Harry. Idiot.  
  
"Finished?" Hermione asked when Harry arrived in their new common room and Harry nodded.  
"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.  
"Malfoy." He answered shortly.  
"Right. Who else?" Ron asked and snorted, "What did the git do this time?"  
Harry told them what had happened and Hermione slightly shook her head.  
"Don't let him bring you down. We all knew it wouldn't work out with you two." She said.  
Ron and Harry looked at her.  
" _We all_ knew?" Ron repeated in disbelief and laughed.  
Harry laughed as well because Hermione knew as good as the boys did that she had said _it wouldn't be so bad_.  
  
After a while Hermione wanted to go to the library.  
"I want to see if the old books are here again." She explained when Ron asked why she wanted to go there when school hadn't already started.  
"Besides, you can always go to the library, not for studying but for fun." Hermione added.  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
"For _fun_? Mione don't talk crap. When you wany to have fun, play Wizards Chess, but don't read!" Ron said.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and strode off, her boyfriend and their best friend after her.  
  
The library looked exactly as boring as it had done before the war. The dark brown bookshelves were filled with countless books. Some of them were very old and some of them looked rather new. Hermione stormed towards one new book that caught her attention. The binding was a light beige, unlike the others that were a lot of shades of brown.  
"Noooo! I don't believe it!" Hermione cried out.  
"Shhhht!" Madame Pince, the librarian, hissed from behind a shelf, but Hermione didn't care.  
"Harry, look at that!" She said loudly and looked like a little child who had just dropped its ice cream.  
  
Harry walked towards Hermione, who held the book in her hands and stared at it. Harry just saw a normal book. Okay, maybe the book was newer than the others in this library, but what was Hermione so freaking out about? Harry shot a helpful look at Ron, who came over as well and inspected it. He looked at Harry and shrugged.  
"Oh god!" Hermione cried out again, "Oh god! Look at it!"  
"I am looking at it!" Harry fake-cried back, "But I don't know what you want to show me."  
"Harry!" Hermione said and held the book in front of his face, so close that his nose almost touched the cover.  
Harry pulled back his head.  
"This doesn't help." He said dry and shook his head.  
  
"Will you please be quiet now!" Madame Pince snapped and walked around the shelf, "This is a library not a-"  
When she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there, she stopped and looked at them.  
"Oh Hermione, dear I'm so sorry. I didn't want to shout at you." The woman said suddenly friendly.  
"Harry. Ron." She greeted them shortly.  
The two boys nodded and Madame Pince looked at the book in the hands of Hermione.  
"This is-" she started, but Hermione broke her off.  
"I know what this is." She started whining again and Ron rolled his eyes.  
"It's a brand new edition from _Hogwarts, a history_.", Hermione said.  
  
"Oh Merlin, there she goes." Ron whispered to Harry and Harry snickered.  
"Only the old version of this book is good, Madame Pince. Only the old version." Hermione repeated and the elder woman nodded.  
"I can't read it like this. I can't. And I won't. No. I won't read it."  
Hermione put the book back on the shelf and looked at Madame Pince.  
"Dear child, the original book is in the office of the headmistress." The woman told Hermione and her eyes immediately lit up.  
"Is it?" She asked smiling and the librarian nodded.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron and Harry.  
"We need to see Professor McGonnagal."  
And she stormed back out of the library. Harry and Ron looked at each other and Ron shrugged. Harry smiled awkwardly at Madame Pince and the two boys followed Hermione. In the corridor, Luna and Neville passed their way and walked with Ron and Harry.  
  
Hermione's bushy hair waved in the wind as she walked across the schoolyard. Harry noticed Malfoy's friend Zabini sitting on a bench with Zacharias Smith. Zabini looked up at Harry while he was talking and immediately seemed to understand Harry's questioning look and shrugged.  
"Hey, um..." Harry said and Hermione and Ron turned around, "You go to McGonnagal, I need to get something from my room."  
His two friends nodded.  
"We'll pick you up before we're going to dinner." Ron assured Harry, who smiled thankfully and left the group.  
  
He walked up to the new tower and through the common room to the corridor where his dorm room and a few others were. He walked inside and his eyes immediately fell on the boy laying in the bed opposite Harry's and sleeping. Harry had to smile. He walked up to Malfoy's bed and leaned over him. Malfoy looked so peaceful when he was asleep, Harry almost didn't want to wake him.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry said and someone pulled away his blanket.  
"Fuck up." Malfpy mumbled back.  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Malfoy you prick, get up!"  
"What?" Malfoy snapped and opened his eyes.  
"You've slept the whole day I thought maybe you would like to eat something or you'll starve." Harry told him.  
"Don't pretend you don't wish I will starve." Malfoy answered and snorted stupidly.  
"I don't." Harry answered and looked at Malfoy.  
  
Harry turned around, left the room and closed the door. Hermione Ron, Luna and Neville were already waiting.  
"Have you got what you wanted?" Hermione asked.  
"I have." Harry answered nodding and they started walking.  
On their way into the Great Hall, Harry asked Hermione:  
"Why is the book in McGonnagal's office?"  
"Because many students tried to damage it and the headmistress was afraid someone could manage it. And she thought maybe someone might steal it." Hermione explained.  
"Seems understandable." Harry said.  
  
"I have already borrowed it and I'm going to read it this evening." Hermione told Harry while she put some potatoes on her plate and started eating them.  
"Again?" Ron asked with a full mouth.  
"Ron", Hermione rolled her eyes, "please swallow before you talk."  
Ron did as he was told and swallowed.  
"Again?" He repeated.  
"Yes, Ron. Again." His girlfriend said annoyed, "You can never read a book too many times."  
"If you think so." Said Ron and turned to Neville to talk to him.  
  
Harry talked to a lot of people during dinner. Many students that he didn't know came up to him and wanted to chat, but Hermione shooed them away as if they were flies during a picnic. Harry looked over at the table on the other side of the Hall where Malfoy was sitting. He didn't talk to his friend Zabini, who still was the only one of Malfoy's friends that had returned.  
  
Malfoy left the Hall quite early, Harry noticed. But he decided to ignore the Slytherin boy and he kept eating.  
After Harry, Hermione and Ron had finished, they stood up and left the Great Hall.  
"So, how are your roommates?" Harry asked when they walked up the stairs in the new tower.  
"I  actually like to sleep with Parvati." Hermione said and suddenly, Ron and Harry burst out laughing.  
"In one room!" Hermione said annoyed, but that didn't keep Ron and Harry shut.  
  
"Harry this is not what I meant." Hermione said when they had entered the common room.  
"But it's what you said." Harry answered and breathed in heavily.  
"Oh god you behave like little children." Hermione said annoyed and rolled her eyes.  
The three friends noticed Malfoy sitting in front of the fireplace and their laughter stopped and nobody talked. Malfoy turned around and stood up.  
"Don't worry about me. I'll just go and pretend that I don't exist so you can talk shit about me." He said and left in his room.  
  
Suddenly a memory from Harry came into his head. When he had been twelve years old and his uncle had asked him what he had had to do when the visitors had been coming and Harry had told him he was going to go to his bedroom, making no noise and pretending that he didn't exist. Harry had hated it to pretend that and he didn't want Malfoy feeling the same even though he was an absolute arse.  
  
"I'll go and look after him. I don't want him to be like hell to me." Harry said and Hermione and Ron nodded.  
"You go, we'll come along on our own." Ron said.  
Harry smiled and left the common room.  
"Actually, _you_ have to come along on your own, because _I_ am going to read." Harry heard Hermione say and felt really bad for Ron.  
When Harry had entered the room, his roommate was sitting on his bed, ignored him and read a magazine.  
"You don't have to pretend that you don't exist." Harry said and Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"Goodness, Potter keep it to yourself." Malfoy said annoyed and closed the magazine.  
He took something from his closet and vanished into the bathroom.  
  
Harry say down on his bed and listened to the shower while he was looking out of the window. Malfoy didn't make it easy for Harry to like him. Harry desperately tried to win sympathy from Malfoy but all of his attempts bang against a wall - against a wall Malfoy had built around himself.  
  
The Slyhterin had been in the bathroom for a very long time and suddenly Harry felt he didn't have much time until he was going to pee himself, so he stood up and walked to the bathroom door.  
"Malfoy! Open the door!" Harry said loudly and knocked at the door.  
There was no answer so Harry shouted again.  
"I'm still in the shower!" Malfoy shouted back.  
"Open the fucking door!"  
Malfoy pulled the door open and said loudly:  
"Stop banging against the door!"  
"Stop showering so long!" Harry shouted.  
"Stop exaggerating!" Malfoy shouted.  
"I don't!" Harry said annoyed.  
"You do!"  
"I hate it to have you as my roommate!" Harry shouted.  
  
They shouted at each other for a while until something strange happened. Malfoy broke to the floor right in front of Harry, who stood there and didn't really know what to do.  
"Leave." Malfoy said and his voice was shaking.  
"No." Harry said very soft and kneeled next to Malfoy on the floor, " I won't leave you. Not this time."  
Malfoy looked at Harry, who smiled softly.  
  
Harry felt a warm and strange feeling in his chest. A feeling he had had before but never this strong. He thought it was- no. It couldn't be love. Harry didn't love Malfoy. Maybe he _liked_ him, kind of... but love? Never. The two boys looked at each other for a long time and  
Harry smiled a bit and he saw the corners of Malfoy's mouth twitching.  
  
"You are allowed to smile at me, you know that, don't you?" Harry said.  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"It's really not that easy." He said and Harry furrowed his brow.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It would be against my father's education." Malfoy told Harry.  
"Hey. Just for one minute forget about your father." Harry said softly.  
  
Malfoy didn't look like he was going to smile, he only looked Harry deep in the eyes. So deep Harry thought he was looking at his soul, trying to find out Harry's darkest and most secret secret. And then, Malfoy leaned in. Just so close there was still space between him and Harry, but their noses were already almost touching. He mustered Harry's face and Harry closed the gap between them. He opened his eyes widely. It wasn't a kiss, their lips were just slightly brushing against each other for maybe three seconds.  
  
Malfoy pulled away and they both stared at each other. Suddenly, Harry's heart was hammering against his chest and he had a really strange feeling about all this. They both hushed into their beds. Harry stared against the ceiling.  
"We won't tell anyone." Malfoy said.  
"Definitely not!" Harry agreed and nodded, what Malfoy couldn't see of course.  
"This doesn't mean anything." Said Harry.  
"Yeah, nothing." Malfoy answered and sounded convinced.  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Now sleep, Malfoy."  
"You too, Potter."


	9. The talk (Draco)

Two weeks had passed since the "kiss". Neither Draco nor Potter had talked about it, not with each other and especially not with anyone else. Draco's life got quite lonely. Most of the time he stayed in his room and studied, because Blaise was busy with his new friends and Draco didn't bother to find new. Apart from in the evenings before and after dinner and in the mornings before breakfast Draco was alone in the dorm room. Sometimes he left his bed to sit in the common room just so he could be around other people. Draco had never really liked people but now it felt really lonely and Draco somehow hated it.  
  
He looked around as he sat in the common room and wanted to do his Divination homework. Draco noticed that some frames were already filled with pictures from some students. Draco stood up and left his homework on the armchair and walked up to the pictures. He found the Patil twins on one and the Weasley twins with Ron and Weaselette on another. Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at the other pictures. Deep down he wanted to hang up a picture like this as well, but he knew he didn't have any good memories that were caught on camera and if so Draco wouldn't hang them up in the common room where everyone can see it and laugh at him or soil the picture.  
  
That was it. The time had come where Draco was afraid of what the people thought of him. He was even more afraid of what they would think of him if they knew what had happened two weeks ago in his room in the dark. Draco sighed and sat back down on the armchair and put his homework on his lap but had no intention to actually do it. He was lazy today. All he wanted to do was to sit there and sigh. He hadn't talked to Potter about the kiss. Draco was afraid to tell Potter how he felt because first, he didn't know what exactly he felt and second, he knew Potter didn't feel anything for him. Draco sighed again. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes and sighed again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Potter asked, Draco opened his eyes and snapped his head back down so fast that his neck hurt.  
"I could ask you the same question." Draco replied.  
"Talking to you." Potter answered and thought this was a really good joke.  
"Haha." Draco laughed monotone, "Very funny."  
Potter rolled his eyes.  
"No Malfoy, seriously."  
"I wanted to do my homework but I changed my plans."  
"To what?" Potter asked.  
"I changed them to talking to you."  
The black haired idiot smiled and Draco's heart actually fluttered. It fluttered! Why? It wasn't supposed to _flutter_!  
  
Draco looked around. The common room had been empty since he had opened his Divination book. The three students that had been talking there had left because as much as Draco knew they didn't want to be with a Death Eater in one room. And still, no one was there. Potter looked around too. Draco had the feeling the boy that was sitting on the armrest of his armchair was thinking about the same thing as he did.  
"It will always stand between us." Draco said and Potter's eyes hushed back to him.  
"What?" He asked and furrowed his brow.  
"The kiss." Draco said quietly even though no one was there to hear them.  
  
Potter didn't answer. He looked at Draco, trying to find out if he thought it had been good or bad, but Draco had trained over all the years to never let his feelings be seen in his eyes. So Potter asked:  
"What do you think about it?"  
Draco shrugged.  
"I don't know." He answered and bit his lip unsure, but stopped as Potter's eyes watched his lips carefully.  
"You have really beautiful lips, Malfoy." Potter mumbled, not fully aware that he said this out loud.  
"What did you just say?" Draco asked even though he clearly understood him.  
"Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." Potter answered quickly.  
  
Draco grinned.  
"What?" Potter asked oblivious.  
"I think you have quite nice eyes." Draco said and wanted to test something.  
And... positive! Potter's cheeks reddened and he couldn't possibly hide his wide smile. Goodness, he was so cute. No. Bad Draco, really bad Draco. He was not cute. He was Potter. Like the skinny and stupid and annoying and cute Potter. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Potter asked Draco and looked rather guilty.  
"Nothing. Everything's alright." Draco answered.  
"Everything?" Potter asked and Draco nodded agreeing.  
"So... also the stuff with the kiss?" Potter asked.  
Draco stared at him and stood up. He left his stuff back on the armchair and walked up to their room and of course Potter followed him.  
  
Draco didn't want to talk about this. He had been perfectly fine the two weeks before when Potter hadn't thought it would be so important to talk about that. Now Draco rolled his eyes not because he was annoyed of his own thoughts but because he was annoyed of Potter's stupid question that he had to answer right now or otherwise things between them got fucked up. But Draco didn't want to admit it was good. Because it wasn't. No, it wasn't. It was bad, really bad.  
  
"It was bad, really bad." Draco said the last sentence of his thoughts out loud while he sat down on his bed and Potter closed the door.  
The sudden look on Potter's face hurt Draco so bad. He looked betrayed and hurt and guilty.  
"Why?" He asked and Draco noticed his fingers were trembling as he took them away from the doorknob.  
"Because-" Draco swallowed and tried not to look at Potter "Because all of this is wrong. It's not right. Yeah, I know that's what wrong means. This is not how this year was supposed to be like. You should go out with your friends and make out with Weaselette and we should shout at each other again and I should be alone again and everything should stay as it was."  
  
Potter closed his eyes very long when he was blinking and Draco had the feeling he did it so he could hold back the tears.  
"And my father-"  
"Don't you talk about your father right now." Potter broke him off.  
"And my father and my mother wouldn't tolerate this. I mean, even if I would want this they wouldn't." Draco finished the sentence anyways.  
" _Do_ you want this?" Potter asked.  
Draco stared at the floor.  
"No." He said quietly.  
"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want this. And I'll leave you alone and everything will be as it was."  
  
Draco looked up at Potter and swallowed.  
He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it. He had to say it. But he couldn't say it.  
"I don't want this."  
And he had said it.


	10. After the talk (Harry)

Harry blinked. Somehow had hoped Malfoy wanted it. But somewhere deep down inside him Harry was relieved. Very, very, _very_ deep down. Harry felt so stupid. He stared at the boy in front of him and in one movement he turned around, opened the door and stormed out of the room. As he entered the common room he didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk to Ron or Hermione because they didn't know anything about it. So Harry started walking. Like he was being pulled by an invisible string he walked through the trees, past Hagrid's hut and down to the lake where Neville sat and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Hi Harry." He said and smiled.  
"Hi Neville." Harry answered and tried to smile as well.  
Neville immediately noticed that something wasn't right with his friend and he asked Harry about it. Harry sighed. He reckoned he could tell Neville about it. Someone impartial who wouldn't try and squeeze the name of the person out of Harry, like Ron or Hermione would do. So Harry sat down next to him and folded his hands.  
"Well, you know, there's this one person who I kind of like." Harry started and Neville listened interested.  
  
"You _kind of_ like them?" He asked and Harry shrugged. He thought it was really cool of Neville that he didn't say "her" but "them".  
"Yeah I don't know. I mean I like them but it's really complicated. I don't know exactly. Things have been so bad the whole time in the past and I don't know if I can just swallow the old feelings and if I do maybe they don't and it would be really weird and awkward all the time."  
Neville nodded.  
"Well that makes sense." He said, "But what's with this person?"  
  
"Well I just sort of told them how I feel and they said they didn't want this. And now I'm sitting here not knowing whether I should be relieved that I didn't force myself into something like this or if I should be sad that I didn't get a chance or if I should be disappointed that they didn't give me a chance and -ugh- it's all such a mess."  
Harry leaned his head against the tree and signed.  
  
Neville looked at him. He looked really sorry for Harry.  
"Well maybe you should just give it all some time. I mean you're great, really. If I would be gay I would be totally into you." Neville said and Harry snorted, "I mean you are the nicest person I know. And you're really a very good friend. And as a matter of fact, you don't look too bad."  
Harry laughed.  
"Thanks Neville." He said and smiled gratefully.  
"No problem." He answered.  
  
"But why did you come to me? Weren't Hermione and Ron helpful?", Neville asked.  
"No, actually I came to you first. I don't want to talk to Ron or Hermione about this until I'm completely sure about everything. And I know that I can trust you with things like that and that you can be very helpful."  
Neville smiled widely and it made Harry very happy to see his friend like this.  
"I feel very honoured.", He said still smiling, "And I promise I won't tell anyone about it. And I won't tell anyone that it's Malfoy."  
  
Suddenly Harry's heart dropped. The smile fell off of his lips and his hands became sweaty. Harry's heart was pounding and hammering against his chest so loud he could hear it.  
"How- how do you know?" Harry asked shocked.  
"Oh come on, you can't swallow the old feelings? You never once said it was a girl and you didn't want to talk to your two best friends about it."  
"Neville I-", Harry started but Neville waved him off.  
"Don't. I can understand how you feel but I assure you I don't mind. I think it's great- or _would be_ great. I mean you and Malfoy. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It would be such a great love story. I'm a supporter of Draco and Harry." Neville said and still smiled.  
"Thanks, Neville." Harry said.  
"Really, don't worry."


	11. In the library (Draco)

The next few days left far too slow for Draco's liking. Every second took way longer than normally and especially every second he was around stupid Potter. At the end of the week Draco finally got to talk to Blaise again. They sat in the Great Hall and had lunch.  
  
"So what have you and your new friend been doing?" Draco asked and feigned interest.  
"Well we've been to Hogsmeade a few times and we made homework together in the Great Hall and stuff. You know, we made all kinds of crap." Blaise told him and suddenly started laughing.  
Draco sat there and watched his friend stupidly.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing, nothing." Blaise answered and gasped, "Just something one of the Hufflepuff's told me. It was hilarious!" And Blaise started laughing again. Draco smiled a convulsive and sad smile and leaned his head on his arm.  
  
After a while where Blaise laughed about his absolutely funny new friends, Draco couldn't stand it anymore.  
"I have to do some more homework." He said.  
"Hey why don't you join us in our homework group?" Blaise asked.  
Draco wasn't very fond of the idea of sitting together with stinky boring Hufflepuff's and annoying smartasses Ravenclaw's. At least Blaise had got a little self respect left and didn't make friends with all three unbearable houses.  
  
"No Thanks. You know me, I like to be alone, especially when I do my homework." Draco answered.  
"Right, I forgot." Blaise said and added: "You know, Thommy _loves_ our homework group."  
And Blaise started laughing again.  
Draco decided before he packed out another story about these stupid people he would stand up.  
"Blaise, I really have to go." Draco said.  
He didn't need to apologise or anything. He just walked away. Blaise knew Draco for long enough to know that Draco would never apologise for anything and if he did, something was terribly wrong.  
  
So Draco made his way up to the new tower, where he walked towards his room, hoping Potter wouldn't be there. But when Draco opened the door he got very disappointed. Not only Potter was there, no, Potter and _Longbottom_ stared at him when he entered. No one said a word. Longbottom looked at Potter with a weird look on his face and Potter shook his head almost unnoticeable. Draco didn't concern himself with them. He closed the door behind himself and left into the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door fell into it's lock, Draco heard Potter and Longbottom whisper outside. He didn't understand a word they said but only rolled his eyes. The whispering stopped. Draco came out again, walked over to his desk, grabbed his school stuff and left again.  
  
Draco thought this was the most awkward situation he had ever been in. These idiots. He stopped in the common room and asked himself if he wanted to do his homework here. But when other students or Potter would come as well, Draco's perfectly silent study atmosphere would be disturbed. So Draco left the common room, walked down to the main building and upstairs into the library. He sat down on a quiet table and spread out his books and paper.  
  
Suddenly Draco heard a familiar voice and turned his head to the entrance. Granger walked in, 3 books in her arm and a boy at her side. But it wasn't Weasley. Draco furrowed his brow. Of course, this was none of his business but still, he was very interested in telling Weasley about this and creating a little drama. So Draco held his book up to his nose and glanced over the rim, watching the two sit down at a table close to his.  
  
Without noticing the spy, Granger opened one of the books, but didn't even take a look on the page. The guy just started talking and she burst out giggling.  
"How come you are so funny?" She asked.  
"How come you are so sweet?" He asked in reply and Granger's cheeks reddened.  
She grinned and held her hand in front of her face. Draco pulled a face and stuck his tongue out. They were disgusting. He couldn't listen to any more of this, collected his stuff and stood up.

Draco left the library without getting noticed by the two. He made his way back to the common room where - the timing couldn't be any better - Potter, Longbottom and Weasley sat and talked. Draco put an evil grin on his face, but wiped it off as soon as he approached the couch. He looked at Weasley.  
  
"Weasel?" He asked and acted very surprised and confused.  
"What do you want?" Weasley asked rudly.  
"I- Well, I just came out of the library and I'm surprised to see you here."  
"Why is that?" Weasley asked and furrowed his brow.  
"Because I just saw your little girlfriend in the library with someone else and I was a bit surprised." Draco answered.  
"It was probably Dean." Potter told Draco, "They go there often."  
"No I'm quite sure it wasn't any of your friends, Potter. I would recognize these little weirdos just too quick." Draco assured him.  
"Why do you even tell me this?" Weasley asked.  
"Oh, I wasn't intending to tell you but then I saw you sitting here and I just had to ask."  
  
With this, Draco walked away and left the three boys sitting around the fire, one more confused than the other.


	12. The evening (Harry)

"I can't believe it." Ron said. Harry had tried to call him down for almost ten minutes now, but he won't listen.  
"Ron, do you really believe what _Malfoy_ says? I mean obviously he just wants you to feel bad what's working perfect right now. Don't let his lies get you down like this, that's just stupid." Harry answered.  
"Maybe you're right." Ron agreed, "But I want to be sure."  
"What do you mean?" Neville asked confused.  
"I want to be sure that he's lying. If he is, a trip to the library can't harm." Ron said.  
Harry and Neville looked at each other, then Harry nodded.  
"Okay. We're gonna do it." He said.  
  
They stopped in front of the library doors. Ron took a deep breath and Harry lay his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
"She isn't in there." Harry said and Ron slowly nodded.  
The three of them walked inside. The first two desks Harry saw were empty. They walked a few steps and Harry, Neville and Ron scanned the library and Harry found - sitting on a quiet table - Hermione. She was sitting next to a boy Harry didn't know. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she was more laughing than studying. Harry and Neville looked at each other and then at Ron. He stood there, his face white as chalk.  
  
"Hermione?" He asked in disbelief, almost too silent for her to hear, but only almost.  
Hermione and the boy looked up and as they noticed Ron the guy took his arm away from her.  
"Ron." Hermione said in shock, clearly audible for her three friends and two people at another desk.  
Ron didn't wait for anyone to say something, he just stormed out of the library. Hermione jumped from her chair and followed him. Harry and Neville glanced at the left behind boy. He seemed appropriately scared as Harry and his friend went closer to the table he sat on.  
  
"Can we sit?" Harry asked. The boy nodded and so Harry and Neville sat.  
"Who are you and what are you doing with the girlfriend of our best friend?" Neville asked.  
"I'm Fynn from Ravenclaw. And I didn't know Hermione had a boyfriend." He answered. Harry and Neville leaned closer.  
"Why didn't you know?" Harry asked.  
"Well how could I if she never told me, huh? See I go here with her because I wanted to get in her pants okay but for weeks she won't let me and now I know why. This little slut never told me about her stupid red headed boyfriend so how the hell am I supposed to know, can you tell me that?" Flynn said.  
"You are a bad person, Flynn." Neville said "I think you act too brave for your own good."  
Harry nodded.  
"I can only agree." He said, "But don't worry we'll teach you a little lesson."  
  
Flynn lost his bravery once again as Harry and Neville pulled him to his feet. The grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the library, leaving books and quills on the table. Harry didn't like what they were doing, but he didn't like that this boy almost was the reason for Hermione and Ron to break up and Harry also didn't like the way this boy talked about his friends. After the war Harry had felt more peaceful and calm, but now it seemed like Voldemort was controlling his mind again. They pushed Flynn against the wall outside the library and pulled out their wands.  
  
Back in the common room Neville and Harry sat down on the couch and stared at the fire.  
 _"Some things never change."_ Harry thought. The common room was empty and Harry assumes that everyone else was in the Great Hall or outside while the weather was still dry. Suddenly Harry and Neville heard a loud noise. Seconds later Ron stormed into the common room and let himself fall down on the couch between his friends. Harry looked at him. He had seen Ron like this only once before - when they had been in the forest and Ron had thought Harry and Hermione had a thing for each other.  
  
"What happened?" Neville asked.  
"She denies it. Everything. Tells me she didn't want anything to happen with him but his arm wrapped around her she couldn't explain." Ron answered.  
"Well, Ron..." Harry started "After you and Hermione had left the library, Neville and I talked to the guy she was with."  
Ron looked up interested.

"Yeah. He told us he wanted to 'get in her pants'." Neville made apostrophes in the air "But she wouldn't let him."  
"So maybe what she told you is the truth. Maybe she just enjoyed having someone who is as interested in books and stuff as she is, but never actually expected something to happen between them." Harry said.  
Ron nodded slowly. Harry knew he was considering this as a possible option.  
  
They sat on the couch for a long time and stared into the fire until Harry spoke:  
"Maybe we should all go and eat something before dinner is over."  
Ron and Neville agreed and so they left the common room and went down into the Great Hall. None of them talked. Harry's brain tried to figure out why in the hell Malfoy would _ever_ tell Ron. It's not that Malfoy cared so much that he wanted Ron to know so Hermione didn't get the chance to cheat on him. Suddenly Harry figured something out. Malfoy had a crush on Hermione! Harry looked around. He couldn't find Malfoy anywhere. He must have eaten before Harry and the others came into the hall.  
  
"I'm not good enough for her, Harry." Ron said as Harry and he sat down in front of the fireplace.  
"Don't say that. You know it's not true." Harry answered. Ron shrugged.  
"Do I?" He asked.  
"Well you should!" Harry said.  
  
"I just don't know how it's supposed to work out. It's not even that she may have had something with this guy, the worst thing is that I thought she would. I really thought she would cheat on me and I didn't trust her at all. But I do. I really do. I would trust Hermione with my life. I love her and I just don't want to lose her. Not to the guy from the library and not to anyone else. She is my girl and I want to protect her and keep her close to me. But I can't. She doesn't let me close to her. I ask her every evening if we want to hang out, but she says she's too busy with studying and stuff and I hardly see her anymore." Ron said and a tear rolled down his freckled cheek.  
  
Harry couldn't stand to see his best friend like this. It broke his heart.  
"Maybe I just need more sex." Ron joked and smiled sadly.  
Harry lay his hand on Ron's shoulder and looked at him.  
"You two belong together. I am sure you two will work something out. I'll go and talk to Hermione. Perhaps she's the same opinion and you just need to talk." Harry said and Ron smiled.  
"Thank you Harry." He said and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry smiled.  
"You better go to bed." Harry said "You look tired."  
"I am. I really am." Ron answered and stood up.  
  
Harry wished him a good night and watched Ron leave into his dorm room. The thought of Malfoy and Hermione stuck into Harry's head. It was ridiculous. Why would Malfoy have a crush on Hermione? He can't stand her.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
Harry turned around and found Luna standing behind him.  
"Oh, hi Luna." He smiled.  
"What are you doing here all alone?" Luna asked with a questioning look.  
"Ron just went to bed." Harry answered and Luna nodded understanding.  
"Can I do something for you?" She asked.  
"Um, actually you can." Harry said "Maybe you could check if Hermione is in her room and if she is you could send her to me. I would like to talk to her."   
"Of course I can." Luna said delightfully. She left in the opposite direction Ron had gone.  
  
A minute or two later Hermione appeared in the common room.  
"What's up?" She asked and sat down next to Harry. In the light of the fire Harry saw that her eyes looked red and puffy, like she had cried all day.  
"How are you?" Harry decided this was a good way to start the conversation.  
"What do you think?" Hermione answered and her eyes filled with water again.  
"No, don't cry, Hermione. Please. I can't stand another best friend crying." Harry said and wiped away a tear from her eye.  
  
Hermione frowned.  
"Another best friend?" She asked.  
"Yes. You didn't expect Ron to cry? Well me neither, but he did. He just sat here five minutes ago and talked to me." Harry told Hermione.  
"That's... nice." Hermione said.  
"Yeah. Would you please tell me your point of view? Please?" Harry asked politely.  
Hermione sighed.

"You know, Fynn seemed so nice and he was funny and smart and I really enjoyed studying with him. That was all. We never met to do anything else but study. And I never even imagined doing _anything_  else with him. I love Ron. And I hope he still loves me. I can understand why he is mad at me. I should have told him that I was meeting a boy to study with, but I didn't find it necessary and when I talk about school, Ron just shuts his ears and doesn't even listen. Sometimes I feel like I annoy him, so I went to the library almost every evening so he could do something with you and I don't always be his weight to carry around. Harry, I don't know what to do!" She told Harry.  
  
"Ron told me he wishes to spend more time with you and he's really sad that you vanish all the time. He's not even mad at you. He's mad at himself. He just wants you two to do more together. He also said he trusts you with his life and he would never let anyone steal you from him because you're his girl and he loves you." Harry answered.  
Hermione couldn't hold herself back and started crying.  
"I'm sorry I know you don't want me to." She said, but Harry just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
"I love him." Hermione said and sobbed.  
"I know." Harry answered and stroked her bushy hair.  
  
He heard someone clear their throat and Harry looked up. Ron stood in the door and looked at the two of them. Harry waved him over to them and without Hermione noticing Ron sneaked to the couch. He took Harry's place on the couch and Hermione looked up. She looked at Ron with big, wet eyes.  
"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." He said quietly.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch." Hermione said and kissed Ron.  
  
Harry decided to give the two of them their needed privacy and he left. When Harry opened the door to his own dormitory, the light was off and Malfoy wasn't there, but on his bed lay his pyjama and light came beneath the bathroom door. Harry heard the shower running and walked closer to the door. He heard Malfoy singing. Harry had never realized how beautiful Malfoy's voice was. Perhaps because Harry had never heard Malfoy sing. He sang beautiful. Harry couldn't move. He stood there, his ear almost touching the door and listened to the blonde asshole singing.  
  
Suddenly the shower fell silent and the singing turned into humming. Malfoy came out of the shower! Harry moved as quiet as possible to his bed and lay down.  
 _"Wait a minute."_ Harry thought _"If Malfoy is in the shower and his pyjama is on his bed, does that mean..."_  
Before Harry could end this thought, the bathroom door opened and Malfoy stepped out.  
  
Harry thought he must be dreaming. Malfoy looked... neat. His pale skin looked even paler and his hair looked even shinier in the light that came out of the bathroom. Malfoy had wrapped a towel around his waist and wore nothing else. A strand of wet hair fell into his face. His arms were as skinny as muscular. It was kind of weird. Malfoy's arms and his body looked like he was working out but at the same time he was still slim. Harry thought he noticed a slight sixpack on his belly, but it must have been the light. But what Harry definitely noticed was the so called V-line. These damn hot muscles Malfoy had on his lower abs that were visible over his towel. In a soft movement Malfoy brushed the strand of hair out of his face with his long fingers. Harry thought he was going to faint.  
  
What was happening here?


	13. The evening (Draco)

Draco wanted to unwrap his towel when he heard something. It sounded like someone was moving beneath a blanket. In shock, Draco turned to look at Potter's bed and found the idiot staring at him.  
  
"Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He asked outraged.  
"It's my room too, Malfoy. If you can't get dressed in the bathroom you have to count on me laying here and watching you." Potter answered.  
"Gross." Draco said "Now look away you pervert."  
"No I'm not going to. You have to learn it or some day you will come out of the shower and haven't locked the bathroom door and I will come in and see your dick hanging around." Potter said.  
"Merlin, if you want to see my dick hanging around just tell me, you fag." Draco said annoyed and pretended to loosen his towel.  
  
Potter flinched.  
"It's alright Malfoy, you don't have to show me your tiny little pale sausage. I don't even want to see." He said.  
"Good. Now leave me alone." Draco answered and grabbed his pyjama and vanished back in the bathroom.  
What was Potter even thinking? He's so gross and weird. Draco brushed his teeth and stepped back into the dark room. He manoeuvred his way to his bed and lay down. Potter didn't talk, Draco could only hear him breathing.  
  
After a long time Draco rolled to his side. He couldn't sleep.  
"Malfoy?" He heard Potter whisper through the room.  
"What?" Draco snapped back.  
"Just wanted to check if you're still awake."  
Draco didn't answer. He rolled his eyes and stared into the darkness. Potter's breathing suddenly fastened a bit.  
"Malfoy?" Potter asked unsure and sounded nervous.  
"What?" Draco asked once again.  
"Why did you tell Ron?"  
  
Draco didn't answer for a few minutes.  
"I don't know." He finally said "I guess I just wanted him to know. Maybe I wanted to have a little fun and see what happened."  
"Well they almost broke up, that's what happened." Potter answered and Draco could hear the anger in his voice.  
"Almost?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah..." Potter replied "They made up just before I came into the room."  
Draco didn't answer.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Potter asked after they had been quiet for a few minutes.  
"What?" Draco asked and sat up.  
"Well, do you have a problem with Ron and Hermione being together?" Potter asked again.  
"I understand what you mean but why in the world would you think that?" Draco asked confused.  
"I don't know... Maybe you told Ron so they would break up and you could be there for Hermione and comfort her and then eventually get her as your girlfriend."  
  
Draco just couldn't believe what came out of Potter's mouth. He switched the light on his bedside table on and looked at Potter.  
"You're out of your mind." Draco said and snorted.  
Potter sat up too. Draco could hardly see his face in the dim light, but he knew Potter looked unsure.  
"I would never, _ever_ want Granger as my girlfriend. No offense, Potter, but she's really not my type and you're really acting crazy right now." Draco said and lay back down. He switched off the light and he heard Potter lay down as well.  
  
After a time Draco was ready to doze off.  
"Well... what's your type then?" He heard Potter ask quietly.  
Half asleep, Draco answered: "Black haired."  
"Like Pansy?" Potter asked.  
"Potter." Draco mumbled "Yes."  
  
  
  
Draco shot up. The night was still dark, but Potter talked like it was bright day. Draco crawled out of bed and sneaked in the moonlight over to the other boy's bed.  
"Malfoy doesn't want it." Potter mumbled "Sirius, I think I don't want to be here anymore."  
Draco took the opportunity and answered in a deep voice: "Don't let him ruin your school year."  
"He doesn't. He makes it brighter. I never thought he could but he does." Potter mumbled back.  
"Tell him."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"He makes my knees feel weak and he makes my throat get dry. I don't know if I want this or if I'm ready for this or if I'll ever be." Potter said.

Draco stared at the sleeping boy in front of him. For a few seconds at least. Then Draco left.


	14. The confession (Harry)

"Malfoy why do you always have to be such an asshole?" Harry shouted.  
"I'm not an asshole, you're just an obsessive freak I can't stand!" Malfoy shouted back.  
"Oh you can't stand me? Really? Never occurred to me!"  
"Well then maybe you should fucking open your eyes! What do you have glasses for?"  
"That wa  _irony_ , Malfoy! Ever heard of that? You're so stupid it's unbelievable really!"   
"Shut your mouth!"  
"That's all you have to say?" Harry screamed with all the air in his lungs.  
  
Harry's face got red and his cheeks started burning. In anger, ha turned around and slammed his fists against the wall. He heard Malfoy breathing heavily. Harry turned around.  
"What are you looking at?" He asked Malfoy annoyed.  
"You being at your total limit." Malfoy said and laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry said loudly, "You're so insensitive and annoying! Why can't you just leave me alone? I've done so fucking much for you and your mother and your father and you never just once thanked me! All I want is for you to be nice to me! Just once in your life! You don't have to like me I just want you to treat me like a human being! It's so exhausting to make you be nice to me. Every day!"  
  
Harry felt weak now. He looked out of the window into the night.  
  
"I'm sorry" Malfoy whispered.  
Harry stared at Malfoy. Did he just say sorry to Harry? Harry didn't blink and mustered Malfoy's face. Malfoy slightly bit his lip and his eyes hushed over Harry's face. In his grey eyes, Harry could see that Malfoy was really sorry. A single tear rolled down Malfoy's pale cheek. Now Harry felt like he was the stronger one again.  
  
"No need to apologise." Harry said.  
"That's why I hate you." Malfoy said, "Why are you so forgiving? Why are you so fucking nice? That's annoying, Potter!"  
Harry smiled. He knew Malfoy didn't mean what he had said. Harry knew Malfoy didn't hate him. Not anymore.  
"You can try to hate me as long as you wish, but Malfoy I promise you one thing: I will always be there, as your enemy or as your friend. I will be there." Harry said quietly and now Malfoy started crying. He really cried. In front of Harry! And Harry felt this was the beginning of the wall Malfoy had built around himself slowly breaking down.  
  
Harry cupped Malfoy's face with his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Malfoy didn't say a word and he didn't put Harry's hands away. He just sat there and looked at Harry, tears streaming down his face.


	15. Not a good day (Draco)

When Draco woke up he felt weird.  
He didn't know why.  
He just felt kind of weird.  
And then he knew.  
Draco jumped up and ran towards the bathroom door. He pushed it open and ran to the toilet, sank on his knees and threw up. The sound must have woken Potter because he now came inside and watched Draco.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"No. Obviously." Draco answered and had to throw up again.  
Potter didn't leave. He stood right behind Draco and put his hand on his shoulder. Draco threw up one last time. The stinging smell made his eyes water. He wanted to stand up, but Potter's hand pushed him back down.  
"Wait." Potter said and gave Draco a paper towel.  
"Thanks." Draco said and wiped his mouth with the paper towel.  
  
Potter looked at him in disbelief, his mouth slightly open.  
"What did you just say?" He asked.  
"Don't make me repeat it, idiot."  
Potter laughed and shook his head.  
"Now could you leave? I need to take a shower I feel gross." Draco said and shoved Potter out of the bathroom.  
  
As soon as Draco got out of the shower he noticed he forgot to take clothes with him. He looked around and searched for a towel.  
"Damn it!" Draco said to himself after he remembered he had thrown all the towels at Potter because he had told Draco to not be so dry. Draco couldn't believe it. He stood in the bathroom, naked and dripping and frustrated.  
"Unbelievable." Draco whispered and rolled his eyes. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Draco stood in the bathroom for about five minutes. After he couldn't find a better option he shouted: "Potter!"  
"What?" Potter answered.  
Draco opened the door a bit and peeked outside.  
"Don't look." He ordered and without asking Potter put his hands in front of his eyes. Draco slipped into the dorm and quickly searched for black underwear and a pair of pants. He held it in front of his crotch and grabbed a towel. With the towel in one hand and the clothes in the other he jumped back into the bathroom, locked the door behind himself and started getting dressed.  
  
"Nice ass." Potter said loudly while Draco put on his pants in the bathroom. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"I told you not to look!" He answered.  
"You think I do what you want me to?" Potter laughed.  
Draco fixed his hair. When he opened the door Potter said:  
"Remember when I told you you should learn to get dressed in the bathroom or I will see your dick hanging around? Well now you-"   
  
Potter stopped in the middle of the sentence when Draco stepped into sight. He didn't wear a shirt and drops of water were still visible on his shoulders and chest.  
"Something wrong?" Draco asked even though this question was obviously unnecessary.  
"No. No..." Potter said and stared at Draco.  
But not at his bare chest, what made Draco wonder a bit. Potter was looking at Draco's face.  
"You sure?" Draco asked and narrowed his eyes.  
"Yep." Potter said and looked away, "I'll go get ready too."  
  
While Potter was busy in the bathroom, Draco put on a black slim shirt and his leather shoes, a silver watch and a ring. Potter came finished out of the bathroom as soon as Draco left the dorm. Weasel and Granger were waiting in the common room and when Draco passed them they looked at him in disgust. As usual. Draco didn't bother talking to them so he walked past the two idiots down into the Great Hall.  
  
To Draco's horror he found Blaise sitting on the Hufflepuff table, talking to his new friends. Draco pretended not to see Blair's and wanted to walk past them, but Blaise noticed him and said: "Draco!"  
Draco stopped and rolled his eyes while he turned around to look at Blaise and the others.  
"Oh. Blaise. Hi. Didn't see you there." Draco said dry and wanted to go on, but Blaise laughed.  
"Don't be ridiculous, sit down." He said.  
"No thanks." Draco said and walked away.  
  
How dare Blaise to invite him to sit at another table and then at the _Hufflepuff_ table - almost the worst of all. Draco shook his head at the thought and sat down at his favourite table - the one from Slytherin. He could almost feel Blaise looking at him every now and then. Draco ate his breakfast in silence. The day had already started _wonderful_ , Draco thought sarcastically. He rolled his eyes while shoving a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Draco heard someone ask. He turned around to find Potter looking at him. Draco snorted and turned back to his food.  
"Fuck off, Potter. Make fun of someone else." Draco said and kept eating.  
"I'm not making fun of you, you prick. But fine. Eat alone." With these words, Potter left Draco with his bowl of cereal alone. Draco turned around and watched Potter sitting down next to Weasley and Granger, who looked very interested in each other, and Longbottom, who kept picking at his bread, but when Potter arrived he looked up with a happy smile on his face and started eating and talking.  
  
Draco felt lonely. Blaise, his only friend back at Hogwarts, had abandoned him and made friends with some weirdos from lousy houses. And Potter, who tried to be nice to Draco and who wanted Draco to be nice to him, wanted to sit next to him but Draco couldn't get himself to be seen with this idiot, especially not in the Great Hall where every student and every teacher were present. Draco sighed.  
  
After breakfast he slurped back to his dorm room. It was empty. Draco grabbed his books and quills and left for classes. At least Blaise sat next to him when they had classes together. Draco sat on the chair next to Blaise and was somehow looking forward to talk to his friend after a long time.  
  
"How are you?" Draco asked as soon as the lesson had started. Blaise looked at him.  
"Um..." He said confused. Draco normally never asked for how his friends felt. He wanted to be asked and when he was, he didn't want to answer because Draco didn't like to talk about his feelings.  
"I'm fine." Blaise answered, afraid of what Draco would say.  
"That's good." Draco said, he didn't really know how to answer to something like this.  
"And how are you?" Blaise asked back.  
Draco really thought about telling him, he really did. But then Draco remembered that Blaise wasn't talking much to him these days and Draco was afraid of telling Blaise something that Blaise would tell his new friends.  
"I'm not talking about this and you know that." He answered instead.  
  
Blaise nodded seemingly disappointed, turned away and listened to the teacher. Draco sighed again. He already hated this day.  
  
  
School was over. Lunch had been good, but lonely. When Draco wanted to go to the Great Hall for lunch, he heard Potter talking in the common room. Draco sneaked behind the door and listened.  
  
"... you going over to him. What did he say?" Draco heard Longbottom ask.  
"Well, he said I should fuck off and make fun of someone else." Potter answered.  
"And you didn't tell him you weren't joking?" Longbottom asked again. Draco peeked into the common room and say Potter and Longbottom sit on the couch and talk. No one else was there.  
"Of course I did. But do you really expect me to beg for me to sit next to him? I just wanted to be nice. I always just want to be nice but sometimes I think it all just crashes against a wall." Potter said, "And he doesn't want me to be nice to him. It's hard enough not to punch him in the face when he's talking to me like that, but to stay nice... I'm not even starting with how hard this could be."  
  
"Hm... Maybe you should tell him again?" Longbottom suggested.  
"I did and I've seen little improvement. I'm not going to ask anymore. When I see him eating alone, even when it makes me sad, I'm not going to ask. Why should I if all I get is a 'Fuck off'?"  
"True."  
"Well then. Let's go eat something. Ron and the others are waiting for us."  
  
And the two of them left the room. Draco breathed out. He didn't know what to think of that. He just can't get himself to spend time together with Potter when other people are watching. Times like this morning or the few evenings they talked were different. No one apart from them had been there and no one could know about this. And Draco could be -mostly- himself. He sighed and then made his way into the Hall.


	16. Hogsmeade (Harry)

Weeks passed.  
Harry had finished three exams and received good grades for them. He didn't know what Malfoy got and he didn't care. Malfoy didn't talk much. Actually, he never talked to Harry. One time he wanted Harry to quit singing. And one time he had asked Harry if he had to use every opportunity to annoy him. And he had told Harry to fuck off when Harry had asked what was in the box. And that was it.  
  
Harry was glad that Ron and Hermione got back together, he was really happy about that. Really. Their relationship became stronger because of the fight and now Harry felt somehow left out and alone. Whenever they hung out together, the two of them were snogging and whispering and giggling and Harry sat next to them in silence.   
  
Just like now.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks and enjoyed their butterbeer.  
"How did you do on your exams?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"Good. I got an E and two As." Harry answered proudly  
"Wow, not bad." Hermione complimented Harry, "I've got three Os." She added.  
Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and she giggled. She kissed him on the lips and Harry rolled his eyes, sipped his Butterbeer and looked around.  
  
Malfoy came through the door. He didn't look around much, he walked straight towards Harry's table.  
"Get up." He said. Harry looked at him with an outraged look.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Get up." Malfoy repeated.  
"Why?" Harry asked confused.  
"You look bored." Malfoy answered, grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him to his feet. Ron and Hermione were looking at them.  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy. He's not bored, he's with us." Ron said.  
  
Harry felt bad. He didn't want to tell his friends that he actually _was_ bored. But he didn't have to. Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked away. Without saying a word, Harry followed him out on the street.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked as soon as the door had closed behind them.  
"Be nice to you." Malfoy answered shortly and started walking. Harry watched him leave and was confused. A few meters away, Malfoy stopped and turned around.  
"You coming?" He asked.  
Harry caught up with him and the two boys walked side by side down the street.  
  
Malfoy led Harry into Honeydukes. Harry loved this store. It smelled like sweets and everything was bright and happy. Malfoy walked over to a shelf with lollipops. He took one with the shape of a heart and one that looked like a bat. Harry watched him. His slim fingers wrapped around the stem of the lollipop. Harry's eyes moved up to Malfoy's face. He looked intensely at the sweets in his hand and blinked. To Harry it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Malfoy turned his head and looked at Harry. They looked each other deep in the eye. Something in Harry was starting to prickle. It felt weird and yet good.  
  
They left the store. Malfoy was carrying a whole bag filled with sweets. He had bought the two lollipops and Drooble's best blowing gum, lots and lots of chocolate frogs - Harry had never expected Malfoy to be a fan of them - a glass of ice mice and licorice wands. They weren't talking when they walked down the street. They weren't talking until Malfoy had found a bench away from all the houses and people.  
"Sit." He said. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down.  
"You know, Malfoy, when you want to be nice to me then you could just ask me if I want to sit down and not talk to me like I'm a dog." Harry said.  
  
Malfoy sat down next to him.  
"Fine." He said and grabbed in the bag. Harry watched the blond boy pulling out two chocolate frogs. Malfoy gave Harry one.  
"Thanks." Harry said perplexed.  
Malfoy just nodded.  
"No problem." He said.  
  
Harry opened the package and grabbed his frog before it could jump out and leave. Harry bit off the head of the frog and let the chocolate melt in his mouth. He felt less awkward than he had expected. Malfoy ate his licorice wand and the two of them just looked at the field in front of them. The weather was cold, but Harry felt warm.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked after a while.  
"Hm?"  
"Why are you doing this?"   
Malfoy looked at Harry and swallowed the last bit of his licorice wand.  
"I saw you through the window of Hogsmeade and you looked bored and annoyed so I thought I'd grab the opportunity and try to be nice to you. It's not an everyday thing that I try to be nice to you so just appreciate it and stop asking questions."   
  
Harry nodded, looked back at the field and smiled.  
"It was kind of heroic how you came inside and rescued me from the evil monster called annoyance." Harry joked.  
"Everything for my Lady." Malfoy answered and laughed.  
  
Harry froze at the sound and slowly turned his head to look at Malfoy's face. _Wow_. His laugh sounded so unfamiliar and yet soft and sweet. Malfoy's face looked cuter than ever when he laughed. He had tilted his head back and closed his eyes and when he laughed he showed his flashing white teeth. Harry couldn't look away. To see Malfoy happy wasn't something you see every day, so Harry had to soak up every bit he could.  
  
After a while, Harry started to get cold.  
"We could go somewhere and drink something." Malfoy suggested. Harry was surprised Malfoy wanted to keep doing something with Harry.  
"Yeah sure. Sounds good." He said and smiled.  
  
Malfoy took his bag and they walked back into the small village. Eventually Ron and Hermione crossed their path.  
"Hey mate." Ron said.  
Harry felt really uncomfortable. He wanted to do something with Malfoy but Ron and Hermione wouldn't understand if he would let them down. To Harry's luck Malfoy had an excuse at the ready.  
  
"Before you ask, I'm not giving you Potter now. He needs to explain something to me. It's private so I can't let you listen. And besides, Potter doesn't have to stick to you whenever you want. So if you will excuse us, we have something to discuss."  
  
"But-" Hermione started.  
"No But." Malfoy snapped and pulled Harry with him.  
Harry turned around once. Ron and Hermione stood there and exchanged confused looks. Harry looked at Malfoy, who now let go of Harry's arm.  
"That was easy." Malfoy said.  
  
After they were out of Ron and Hermione's sight, the two boys went back to the Three Broomsticks. To Harry's surprise Malfoy ordered a hot chocolate instead of the famous Butterbeer.  
"I've had enough of it in the last years." Malfoy answered when Harry had asked him about it.  
Harry shrugged. He couldn't understand how you could have enough of Butterbeer. _Silly_.  
  
That sat in awkward silence and sipped at their hot drinks. Harry looked around every now and then and watched the people coming and leaving.


End file.
